Bound and Broken
by IdGetFeltonByTom
Summary: post Mockingjay. it says Katniss and Gale but there is also Katniss and Peeta considering she's married to him and mother to his children it's going to be a sort of SPOILER ALERT love triangle. but it's not all love, there is going to be tragedy and crisis as well. ENJOY! : rated M for language and sexual content
1. School

**_hello! so i'm going to be really fast, here is a story i've wanted to do for a while now and i'm finally uploading it!  
><em>i hope you all enjoy, review and let me know what you think! :) xoxox- Brooklyn**

* * *

><p>Ready Prim?" asked Katniss, bending to smooth the jacket of the little girl in front of her.<p>

"Ready mum!" the little girl chirped with a large grin, exposing the small gap where a tooth should be. Katniss smiled gently, and then placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Go say 'bye' to dad and I'll start the car"

"Kay!" the little girl ran quickly down the hall of their beautiful two-story home. Katniss turned away from the door, and stared into the house with a sigh. She remembered the day she first entered this home. Years ago, after the horrible war, when Peeta's mind was brought back to normal and the ashes of the war between district and Capitol were gone with the wind. Peeta surprised Katniss with this beautiful home on the outskirts of the Capitol, after their honeymoon. She remembered clutching his hand, holding on for dear life as they entered past the threshold and into the beginning of their new lives, leaving the memories of the past behind. Memories of the war, of the games, of Gale…

"Mummy, mummy!" a little voice called, startling Katniss from her thoughts. She laughed slightly in attempt to hide her previous thoughts, wincing as she heard the shake in her laugh. She coughed, trying to hide it again.

"Prim, Prim!" Prim giggled, so did someone else. That's when Katniss noticed Peeta coming down the hall.

"You sure you don't need me to come?" he asked, snaking an arm around Katniss' waist and kissing her gently on the lips. Katniss allowed herself to savor this feeling for a moment before she broke the kiss.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself" she joked, but Peeta's face stayed straight. It was an unspoken dark joke, Katniss being able to handle herself. And what she said was a dark reminder to Peeta of when he belonged to the capitol and Katniss had to fight, isolated in her own world.

Katniss realized his thoughts, and her expression grew soft "Peeta. I'm just taking her to school, I'll be fine" she ensured him, holding his gaze. "Okay?" she asked, he grinned.

"Okay" he answered, remembering he was married to Katniss Everdeen, toughest girl known the man, the girl on fire. Only he couldn't help being protective of the girl he'd loved his whole life. "I love you," he said

"I love you too" the two smiled warmly into each other's eyes.

"Wait mummy wait!" they suddenly heard a little voice call. Katniss turned in time to see a small boy running right at her, then hugging her legs tight, Katniss laughed.

"Hi Cinna," she giggled down at him.

"We're going to be late!" called a little voice between Katniss, the little boy, and Peeta. The couple looked down at the little blonde haired girl between them, arms crossed face scrunched in anger. She stuck her tongue out at they little brown haired boy and he the same.

"Sorry sweetie" said Katniss, smiling down at the little girl "let's go!" with a quick kiss and reassuring squeeze on Peeta's shoulder, and a kiss on her little boy's forehead, the two girls left. Waving goodbye to Peeta and Cinna standing together, the little boy clutched to his father's good leg.

* * *

><p>The tall man walked with confidence into the school's office. He never would have imagined he would be back here, back in the Capitol. Well I suppose he had never literally been <em>here, <em>here, but since all the districts pretty much merged together, this felt somewhat like home.

He didn't know what made him come here. Everything was going just fine in district two; maybe he just needed a change. Needed a little adventure. He wasn't kidding anyone. Sure he had been a little homesick and wanted to see everyone from his childhood, but there was one someone in particular he really wanted to see. And he hoped and prayed that he would fined her, and be granted one last chance at fixing what had been broken.

"Hi" he said once he reached the main desk, a large grin on his face.

"Oh, hello" said the women behind the desk in a singsong voice, as she analyzed the young man, up and down.

"I'm the new teacher, I was told to report here first thing for a meeting with principle Dawn?"

"Right" purred the women "what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. Gale Hawthorne ma'am"

"Well _Gale, _I'm afraid it's going to be a few minutes. You'll just have to sit out here for a while and talk to me to pass the time" the women smiled a sly grin. Gale suppressed a laugh; this wasn't unusual behavior for him. He was very used to women acting like this around him. He would never admit it, but he quite liked the attention, and he liked to use it to his advantage. Always being able to get his way.

"I'm actually on a _very _tight schedule, are you sure there's… no way, I could get in right now?" he widened his eyes slightly and flashed a smile that showed a good amount of perfect, sparkling white teeth.

"Oh! What do you know, he's all done, you can go right in," she said pretending to check the time.

"Thank you…?"

"Manson! Sparkle Manson" said the women fluttering her eyelashes

"Thank you, Sparkle" Gale winked devilishly as he began towards the Principles office, making the poor young secretary swoon. _Honestly, the names of people in the capitol… _he thought.

Gale entered the decent sized room, briefcase in one hand, and a stack of papers from principle Dawn in the other.

He released a sigh of relief as he set his briefcase and papers on the desk and slumped down into the chair behind him. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

Four large windows off to the right of his desk, about nine tables, all set up in nice rows. Two chairs sat at each table, and each table had two nametags taped to the top, ready for the young children to scribble their names down once they chose their seats. There was a banister at the very top of all four walls in the room, spelling the ABCs over and over. A large white bored stretched across the wall behind Gale's desk, and there was a closet on the far left side of the room.

Gale sighed. Who would of thought he would be here right now, in this room, about to teach a bunch of first grade students.

He checked the time and realized kids would be arriving at any moment. Quickly, he scribbled 'Mr. Hawthorne' across the whiteboard, with the very odd pen that seemed to have no ink, or whatever exactly was in a whiteboard marker, but instead a white ball that somehow made the words you spell appear in blue.

He unloaded his briefcase, shoving things into random drawers and then grinning when he realized there was a very nice high-tech computer placed to the right of his desk. _Maybe the Capitol isn't such a bad place after all… _he thought as he turned the flat hovering screen on, and his desktop appeared immediately.

* * *

><p>"Mommy…" Prim whined as her mother parked the car.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Katniss, her eyebrows knitting together as she looked to her little girl.

"You're going to come in with me right?" the little girl asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Katniss almost smiled at this, she reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Of course I am"

"Good, because I'm scared"

"Scared? Of what?" she turned the engine off, so to better hear her daughter whose voice seemed to be getting quieter.

"I don't know I'm just scared. What if no body likes me"

"Honey, you've been to school here before, remember? Kindergarten? You already know everybody, you have lots of friends"

"I know, but what if the new kids don't like me! And Aphrodite said there's a new teacher this year! What if the new teacher doesn't like me?" Katniss smiled warmly at her daughter as she reached over to wipe away the tear that found it's way out and rolled down her cheek.

"You're going to be fine. You're an Everdeen for crying out loud! Where's your ruthless spirit kid?"

"I thought my last name was Mellark…"

"It is" Katniss leaned in to whisper to her daughter "but Everdeen's are much tougher than Mellark's and you lucky kid got some Everdeen blood in you" she said poking the little girl's sides and giggling along with her.

"Okay. But you still have to come in with me!" said the little girl sternly.

"Of course, but we should hurry, don't want to be late on your first day!" said Katniss, unbuckling her seat belt, then leaning over to help Prim with hers.

Grabbing her daughter's bag from the trunk in one hand, and the little girl's hand in the other, they began into the school.


	2. First Day

_bonjour :3 so i can't believe that i'm actually getting reviews and favourites and stuff :') you guys are amazing, i thought you'd all hate it! so glad i was wrong. so here is chapter 2, i hope you guys enjoy it! have a beautiful day- xoxox Brooklyn _**Kkgrrl**- haha be patient xP not really anything going on where i can throw in some 'dirty stuff'

* * *

><p>"PRIM!" a shrill voice squealed. Katniss turned to see a little black haired girl, shaking with excitement with a smile spreading from ear it ear.<p>

"Aphrodite, Aphrodite!" Prim screamed back, dropping her mother's hand and running into the arms of the other girl.

Katniss watched as the two girls spoke a mile a minute to each other about their holiday and were soon joined by one more girl and two little boys. Prim hugged the other girl with a big smile, and only awkwardly waved to the boys with a blush. Katniss chuckled to herself, relishing the innocence and happiness in her daughter. _Not a care in the world,_ She thought, filling her heart with warmth. It made her happy to know her daughter was having an easy time getting by and even jealous of her lack of worries.

"Mom" Katniss hadn't even realized Prim left the group of kids, and was now standing in front of her with a confused look.

"Oh, hey sweetie, sorry I didn't- what is it?" she asked shaking her head slightly trying to bring herself back down to earth

"Well, I'm feeling **a lot** better now, and I just don't really need you here any more" Prim answered rocking on her heels innocently.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Katniss joked.

"Uh, kinda…"

"Well I appreciate the honesty," she said raising her eyebrows at the little girl "okay well, if you're sure"

"I'm sure"

"Well then I'll get out of your hair!" Katniss said ruffling the little girl's long blonde locks.

"Mom!" she half groaned half giggled. Katniss squat so she was face to face with her daughter, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Have a wonderful day Prim, I love you so much" she said pulling the little girl in for a tight hug.

"Mommy I can't breath" Prim said, Katniss released her and she breathed deep dramatically. Katniss rolled her eyes at her over dramatic daughter, but smiled. "I love you too," Prim said finally. Katniss offered one more light smile then watched her daughter run off back to her friends without another word.

* * *

><p>"Settle down please, settle down!" Gale called from the front of the class. Slowly the class grew silent and Gale grinned, pleased with his authority. "Hi!" he chirped cheerfully. The class filled with murmurs of 'hellos' for about two seconds. "My name is mister Hawthorne. I wrote it here on the white board for you all to see. Now you know me, I'd like to know you! So I'll start by reading the attendance and make sure everyone is here!" he reached down and picked up a piece of paper, then began to read the names. "Marley Abrams?"<p>

"Here!" a little boy sitting at the front chirped, raising his hand.

" Rocky Austin?"

"Hello!" a little boy called loudly from the back of the room.

"Sugar Bay?"

"H-hi" a girl in the middle of the room answered shyly, raising her hand awkwardly. Gale flashed her a soft, welcoming smile.

"Aphrodite Dawson?" Gale continued on down the list, each student answering 'here' or a friendly 'hello'. He'd never felt so content, something about the kind children, giggling and chatting, not a care in the world. So much innocence. It was refreshing and Gale envied them to the highest extent.

He continued down the list, but stopped suddenly as he reached one name in particular.

"Pri-" he stared at the name on the paper. Processing exactly what he was looking at. _Primrose. _The name of Katniss' little sister, the one who had died during the rebellion, died from the bomb that he had created… then he saw the last name as well, _Mellark. _That was Peeta's last name. There was no questioning this little girl's parents.

He couldn't believe this. One of the reasons he was back here was to try and fix things with Katniss, try to find her really. Now he was realizing he would be playing teacher to her daughter for the next ten months…

Gale realized he was completely zoned out and too deep in thought when he realized all eyes were on him. Some children even looked frightened at Gale's blank expression. He shook his head slightly, neglecting his previous thoughts, he returned to the paper, but quickly looked back up at the room, wanting to see who would speak.

"Primrose Mellark?" his eyes dart quickly around the room.

"Here!" a little blonde girl called from the middle of the room, confidently raising her hand and smiling an adorable toothy grin.

Gale briefly noted how much the little girl looked like Katniss, then felt sick when he also saw much of Peeta in her, especially with the blonde hair. He looked quickly back to the attendance sheet.

"Ivy Merlin?" he continued reading on the names.

* * *

><p>The day had finally finished, and gone perfectly in Gale's eyes. He tried not to pay Primrose any extra attention, but as the day went on, he found it more and more difficult.<p>

He waited patiently for the day to end, and now here it was. The bell would ring at any moment and then maybe with some luck, he'd get to see her. He prayed she would come in to meet her daughter's new teacher, or simply just to pick her up. More he prayed that it wouldn't be Peeta. Talk about awkward.

"Okay everybody, it's now the end of the day!" the class filled with cheers and shrill little wild screams.

"Okay, okay, settle down. So it was very nice getting to know all of you, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The bell will be ringing any minute now. If any of your parents have any questions or want to talk to me, you can tell them to come right in" he said with a kind smile, followed by the bell just as he predicted.

Kids quickly scrambled up and ran to the door. Parents waited outside, Gale strode calmly to the threshold, trying hard not to run. He casually leaned against the doorframe, and scanned the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Cinna!" Katniss called up the stairs "Cinna, hun, come downstairs we need to go pick up your sister!"<p>

"Coming mummy!" the little boy called as he hop/ran awkwardly down the steps. "Mummy, I sawed something cool on te television earlier!"

"Did you now?" said Katniss with exaggerated interest.

"Yup! It was bout you mummy!" now Katniss was genuinely interested.

"Really? What show?" she asked her son as she helped him into his sweater.

"It was on history channel! For kids! They were talking bout a long time ago when everyone was super poor, and kids had to fight to eat and be happy with their families and disi-disti-"

"District" Katniss whispered as she slowly zipped up the sweater, zoning out completely to her son's words.

"Yeah! Dis-toric. And they sayd how you were special and about a bird, da mockjay, and you saved everybody mommy!" the little boy hoped on the heels of his feet with a large grin "you're like a supahero!"

"Cinna sweetie are you sure you watched this on a _kids _show?" she asked arching an eyebrow at her son.

"Might have been the regular history channel…" he murmered looking at his feet. Katniss tisked.

"Cinna you know you're not allowed to watch those kind of shows!"

"But mommy you were on da TV! And it wasn't a cartoon of you like on the kid shows, they had real picters and it was really you when you were younger!" Katniss looked into the excited eyes of her little boy, and her stiff body softened.

"Okay. Yes it's very cool, but we're done talking about it okay? And I don't want you to bring it up again"

"I want to tell daddy! He was on da show too!" the little boy chirped as he followed his mother out the front door of the house. Katniss turned to lock it, then back to her son.

"No, no telling your father. Just stick to the kid's channel, okay?" the little boy frowned dramatically, then huffed loudly.

"Okay mommy"

* * *

><p>Katniss and Cinna arrived at the elementary school in no time. Katniss unbuckled herself, then helped her little four year old with his. Hand-in-hand they began into the school, Cinna skipwalking with excitement through the school halls until the finally saw Prim.

"Mommy!" the little girl screamed, running down the hall to meet her brother and mother.

Katniss bent and squeezed the little girl in a tight embrace.

"Oh hi honey," she mumbled into the little girls' hair, kissing her forehead "how was your first whole day of school?"

"It was great mommy, I made so many new friends and we played games like this one game we played where, okay so there's three people for group right? Well I got paired with people I didn't even know! And we stood in a triangle, and we had a ball, the ball was pink mommy it was pink! So we had this ball and…" Katniss nodded trying to keep up with her daughter's mile a minute talking but found it very difficulty. So she just settled for a phrase that seemed fitting to her daughter's excited tone.

"Wow that sounds amazing!" she said, widening her eyes and smiling largely.

"Hey! I'm here too!" she suddenly heard a little voice say next to her. Cinna looked at his sister with a pout.

"Hi Cinna!" said Prim, embracing her brother in a hug he wasn't expecting.

"Hello Primrose! I'm happy you had a good day in school!"

"Thank you Cinna" she said smiling, leaning away from the little boy, even though he still leaned in for another hug. Katniss watched as the two giggled, Prim rejecting her brother's hugs and Cinna insisting on the embraces.

"Prim, do you have your stuff?" Katniss said finally, interrupting the weird little fight.

"Yep!" she quipped.

"Well then let's go! I need to get home and get dinner ready before daddy gets home from work" Katniss stood, taking one hand of each of her children's in one of hers.

"Bye Aphrodite! Bye Sugar! Bye Marlowe! Bye Tylo!" Prim hollered, twisting her body around to wave goodbye to her friend's, tripping over her own feet. "Oh, bye mister Hawthorne!"

Katniss almost tripped there on her feet just like her daughter. _What did she say? _No. It was just a coincidence. Still she could feel something tugging at her stomach, it wasn't just a coincidence. _Katniss stop being an idiot. _She thought to herself, fighting the urge to turn around. Instead she quickened her pace, nearly dragging her kids behind her.

They were almost at the end of the hall, and Katniss' curiosity finally got the best of her, slowly she turned her head to look back towards the classroom. But there was a sea of stranger's faces, and the back of heads.

Katniss shook the ridiculous thoughts from her mind, and continued to the car with the kids.

Gale waited, and waited. He chat with random parents, introducing himself, chatting about the year's curriculum. Still he scanned the crowd for Katniss, or even Peeta. He had almost given up until he looked one last time down the hall and caught site of the back of a very familiar little girl's head. She was clutched to the hand of a tall dark haired woman, whose other hand was holding a little brunette boy's.

"Katniss" he whispered to himself. Suddenly he saw Primrose twist around and shout goodbyes to her friends, then caught his eye and hollered a goodbye to him.

Did the woman just loose her footing at the sound of his name? Or was he imagining things to make himself feel better? He couldn't tell. He froze for a moment, not sure what to do. He was hesitating. Why was he hesitating? _Go get her, say something, DO SOMETHING. _He turned and began to walk. _OTHER WAY YOU MORON, when did Gale Hawthorne, most confident man alive, become such a pussy? _He thought to himself as he began to walk in the complete opposite direction, towards the teacher's lounge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>aaaaaah i'm horrible! you were all saying how you couldn't wait for them to meet and then i had to go and be a bizzitch. don't worry it will happen very shortly. just gotta be patient and enjoy the ride ;P<em>**

_hope you enjoyed the chapter! chapter three hopefully won't take much longer :)_


	3. Mister Hawthorne

_hey! sorry this is so late, truly, i'm soo sorry. i know i said i wanted to post it on Vday and that was yesterday :/ but still **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **:P i hope you guys like the chapter, it's a bit bland but you gotta walk before you run, i promise just deal with the lame-o stuff while the story is getting started it will get more intense and worth it i pinky promise :) hope all is well, have a beautiful day!- xoxox Brooklyn_

* * *

><p>"So tell me about your new friends, Prim" said Katniss as they drove from the school.<p>

"Well" the little girl began, and then continued to ramble on about her new friends and new school. Katniss pretended to listen, nodding and throwing in random things like "oo" and "very nice".

Finally Prim finished with her rant and Katniss could ask the question she really wanted to know, "and your teacher, he's nice?"

"Oh yes mommy he's great! I don't know why I was so worried" she said excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Katniss looked back at her daughter through the mirror and smiled at her daughter.

"That's good, and what was his name again?"

"Mister Hawthorne!" Katniss pondered this for a minute… she was convinced by now it was just a coincidence, but she wanted to be sure.

"No first name?"

"No, he didn't say his first name" Katniss nodded and nibbled her bottom lip. She accepted that was all she was going to get.

Though, why was she hopping so much that it would be Gale. Why did she want to see him? The last time she saw him things weren't so great, she was furious with him, believed that he had a part in the reason her sister died a horrible death right in front of her. Her feelings for Gale had been an emotional rollercoaster during the war. Grew up thinking of him as an older brother, which slowly blossomed into something… confusing. She remembered kissing him and how it felt… right, not weird like how she would think, but good. Sometimes she wondered if she loved him, more than she did Peeta- _NO. _She thought quickly, catching herself. _No, Katniss stop this. Gale is gone, you will NEVER see him again, drop it._

"Well I'm glad you like him" she said after clearing her throat and mind.

"Actually!" said the little girl as they pulled into the driveway of their home. She quickly jumped out the car and ran around to the back to meet with her mom at the trunk, Katniss handed her daughter her backpack.

"Actually what?" she asked slamming the door and grabbing Cinna's hand.

"The name tag on his desk said G. Hawthorne, so I guess that means his first name starts with a G, right?" Katniss lost her footing and nearly fell flat on her face, little Cinna reached out and tried to help steady his mother, Prim didn't notice. "Maybe his name is like Gregory or Gilderoy or Gal-"

"Oh that's great sweetie! Good to know, hurry inside, wash up for dinner, I have it cooking" Katniss said quickly cutting off her daughter. She felt dizzy, and butterflies were exploding in her stomach. "Here" she said quickly handing Cinna's hand over to her daughter's "take Cinna inside, help him wash-up"

"Okay mommy… are you okay?" Prim asked looking worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just please, do as you're asked" without another word, Prim grabbed her brother and pulled him inside, using the hand pad to enter the front door.

After a few seconds of catching her breath and running through everything she had in the car, again, Katniss followed her children through the door, and went straight to the kitchen. Peeta would be home soon.

* * *

><p>Gale flopped down on the couch in his new loft. He rubbed his head, trying to calm the pounding headache he'd had since the end of the school day. <em>She's here. She's here, and I'm teaching her daughter. <em>Gale smiled to himself, his plan worked. He came here, one reason to see Katniss again, and now… there she was. Even though he completely chickened out on speaking to her when she was right in his reach, they had to meet at some point. He was educating her child, her and Peeta's child…

With a long sigh he reached for the remote, turned on the television and stood to grab himself a drink from the small kitchen. He liked his new loft. It was a sort of bachelor pad. Open living room, small kitchen, and large bar. One large master's bedroom with attached bathroom, which was also very large. Every sign pointed to a young, handsome, rich, and spoiled man, which was not the case (at least not for the rich and spoiled part), thankfully he had saved enough money to afford this nice home and necessities. Now he was back to average and had to work like everyone else to maintain a regular lifestyle.

_Capitol's not too bad… _he thought stopping to analyze the very nice home.

Suddenly, as he reached the kitchen, he heard a knock at the door, a cute knock, he noted. Sort of rhythmic, like children do as he realized much too much that day as kids knocked on the desks to "fool" Gale into thinking someone was there.

He placed down the bottle of gin he had grabbed to make a drink, and made for the door. He opened it to find a short, skinny young girl, wearing a light blue strapless dress, which flowed out and ended just above the knee. The girl had blonde hair and looked not much younger than Gale. She had the face of a girl who took very good care of herself, natural, but still a good amount of makeup.

"Oh, wowie you're cute," said the girl suddenly, her grin dropping to form a small O with her mouth.

"Um" said Gale awkwardly, slightly noting the tray in her hands. The girl giggled, and a wide, perfectly white-toothed smile spread on her mouth.

"Sorry! Hi, my name's Rose, I live across the hall. I brought you a welcoming cake" Rose shoved the tray at Gale, though he was really confused and slightly frightened by the girl's energy, he took the tray and smiled.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'm Gale, just moved here from 2" Gale extended a hand and the girl took it very willingly.

"Oh wow, 2! Never been. I lived in 6, came here with my mother and father right after the war, gosh do I love it!" she said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Rose!" the two suddenly heard being called down the hall.

"Oh shit- AH! I mean shoot, sorry! Sorry. That's my little brother; I promised him I'd be quick then get back to make him dinner. He lives with me, mom and dad didn't like dealing with him, he's… well special" Rose's smile faded slowly and her eyes glazed over, obviously remembering a distant painful memory.

Gale frowned, then offered a gentle smile. He placed down the cake and wrapped an arm around the girl. She looked up quickly at him as he turned them both towards the hall.

"I'm sorry to here that, but that's very sweet of you to let him stay with you" he said guiding her down the hall, obviously knowing which door was hers as there were only two in the hall.

He walked her up to the door where a little boy sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Hey Channing, I'm sorry, this is Gale. He lives down the hall" Rose said entering the door and helping the boy up with a hug.

"Hello Gale" said the boy, offering his hand. Gale shook it and smiled kindly.

"Hey there Channing, how are you?"

"Hungry!" Gale and Rose chuckled; the little boy contained a laugh, then turned and ran into the open space of the home.

"Better go feed him. It was nice to meet you Gale, sorry our meeting was… uh, awkward and short" Rose said looking at her feet.

"Don't sweat it. I understand this kind of stuff can be hard. See you around" he said with a short wave. Then turned on his heels and walked back to his loft.

* * *

><p>"DADDY!" Prim screeched running down the hall to the sound of the front door buzzing open.<p>

"Hey kiddo! Oo, smells delicious" Peeta said, bending to hug his daughter.

"Mummy made a big meal to celebrate my school!"

"Wow! That's great Primrose, you'll have to tell me all about it" Peeta stood and walked over to the kitchen, where he found his wife, preparing the plates. "Hello, beautiful" he greeted her, kissing her gently on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close.

Katniss giggled "Peeta, come on. If you're gonna be here" she said turning and raising her eyebrows "you can put these on the table" she said with a sly grin, shoving the plates between them.

"Sassy today" he said with a wink, taking the plates and placing them on the dining room table.

* * *

><p>Finally the family sat and began to eat, Prim told her father all about her day and her friends while Katniss helped Cinna with cutting his food.<p>

"And what about your new teacher?" Peeta asked. Katniss froze solid. _Shit._

"Oh he's very nice!"

"He?" asked Peeta raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't expecting that. What's his name?"

"Mister Hawth-"

"Oh!" screamed Katniss suddenly, causing her whole family to jump. "I- I forgot to pick up brownies, Peeta?" she said hopefully smiling at her husband.

"Seriously? You want me to drive to the store and buy brownies?"

"YES! PELEASE DO IT DADDY!" Cinna and Prim called together, Katniss giggled, _thank you children. _Peeta huffed.

"Fine. I was done anyway" he said snarkly, but also still jokingly. "Be back soon" he stood and kissed each child on the forehead, and Katniss deeply on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>YES. Rose is important! she's not there just because i felt like throwing someone random up in there. her and her brother are both important later on so yeah. just letting you know, haha. please review! :) <em>

_follow me on twitter and tumblr (i follow back!) _

_twit- NiallsHorcrux_

_ tumb- ad0rkabl3_


	4. Meet The Teacher

_hey guys! so last chapter was really lame and boring and i'm super sorry for that! but you know sometimes those chapters are needed just to sort of form the story. anyway, i hope this makes up for it! :) xoxox-Brooklyn  
><em>_**a/n: **__in the books it would be 22 years, but i felt like that was too long, i don't want them to be middle aged :P so in my story it's only been twelve years, okay? okay cool. _

* * *

><p>"MOOOM! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Katniss slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Prim sat on her mother over the blanket and was much too close for comfort.<p>

"Oh, Primrose, honey, too close"

"Don't you know what day it is today?" she screeched bouncing up and down on the bed, "IT'S MEET THE TEACHER DAY!" she screamed excitedly.

"Yes Prim I know, calm down okay?" said Katniss tiredly "did your dad already leave for work?"

"Mhm! And he dropped Cinna off at daycare too" Katniss sat up and stretched.

"That's nice of him, when's our meeting again?"

"We have to be there at ten! So you have to get up right now so we can leave at nine fifty" Katniss looked at the clock and read that it was already nine.

"Oh!" she gasped, jumping out of the bed, almost knocking the little girl off, before she jumped off and ran beside her mother to the bathroom.

"Mom…" said Prim as she watched her mother pull off her nightdress and jump into the shower.

"Yes, dear?" she said as she began to lather her hair.

"How come you and me and different parts between our legs than daddy and Marvel?" Katniss froze, and had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, uh" she said as she gained control "that's a very good question sweetie… maybe you'll learn in school this year"

"Aphrodite says that long thingy is called a penis. I'm glad I don't have one, I think the penises are ugly and weird" her daughter said disgustedly, Katniss chuckled again.

"Yeah hang on to that thought until you're at least twenty-five" she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, just saying that I agree. They're super ugly and weird"

* * *

><p>"Yes, it was very nice meeting you mister and- uh, mister Hampton" said Gale standing to shake hands with the two gentleman sitting in front of him.<p>

_Nine parents down, only one more for the day and I'm done. _He thought as he watched the couple and their daughter Rhea leave the room.

He tidied his desk quickly, one more family, and it was the Mellarks- _shit. _He stopped his cleaning and groaned. He had been so excited and anxious to see Katniss he hadn't even considered Peeta. What if Katniss didn't even come and it were Peeta? Or if they both came, that'd be worse… Gale bit his lip in thought. He was going to have to suck it up and hope for the best.

Just as he sat back down, there was a knock at the classroom door.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Hurry up, please!" the little girl called as she trot down the hallway, waving to random passerbys.<p>

She was nervous. Oh god was she nervous. If Prim's teacher really was Gale then… well then what? She didn't know what would happen, what she would do, what HE would do. Her heart was beating a hundred beats per second, but she tried her best to remain calm and collect herself.

She caught up to Prim, stopped at a classroom door. "This is it! This is my class, mommy? Are you okay?" Katniss shook her head. _This is it. Just calm down and everything will be fine. Now knock on the door… come on Katniss, be brave. _Without answering her daughter, she raised her hand and she knocked, not answering her child's question.

They heard the squeak of a chair as someone stood inside the room. Katniss' heart exhilarated and her breathing quickened, the door opened and her whole world stopped.

There he was. He looked the exact same, same hair, same eyes, same body, same Gale. Every memory, every last one that she shared with Gale flashed before her. She felt the tears beginning to form behind her eyes, catching herself, she shut her mouth. Not consciously realizing it had been open like a gapping fish in the first place.

"_Gale_" it barely came out as a whisper, but she saw it on his face, he knew she knew who he was. And he definitely knew who she was.

* * *

><p>Gale stood quickly and nearly ran to the door, he flung it open, and there she stood. Beautiful as ever, same hair, same eyes, same body, same Katniss. He watched her breath catch in her chest and her pupils dilate. Her mouth hung open in shock, and the two stood, staring at each other, frozen in their own world. Every memory Gale had of Katniss, even the memories of the long nights he thought of her during the hunger games and partial war, flashed before him. And he felt good, warm, he felt at home.<p>

He looked around and was very pleased at what he saw. Nothing. And nothing meant no Peeta, all worries flew out the window and he sighed a breath of relief.

"_Gale" _it was just a whisper, but he caught it, he didn't know whether to smile or frown. He was happy to see her, but what was she feeling? What was going through her mind at this moment?

"Um…" he watched Katniss give a small jerk, coming back down to earth. He followed her eyes as she tore them away and saw the sound of confusion came from the little girl at her side.

"Hey Prim! How are you?" he said excitedly, squatting down to be eye-to-eye. He pretended he didn't notice Katniss pull the hand of the girl she held closer to her as he moved down.

"Uh, I'm good?" she said still confused "this is my mom" she said obviously, wiggling the hand she held.

"Ah" said Gale, coming back up and regaining eye contact with Katniss. "Right, hello. Nice to meet you Mrs. _Mellark_" he exaggerated her last name with his mouth, Katniss squinted at him.

"Yes, nice to meet you too Mr. Hawthorne" Gale nearly fainted at the sound of that perfect voice he'd known for so long. He restrained the large grin he felt aching for release.

"Please, come in" he motioned into the room, Katniss pushed past him, breaking eye contact again, and pulling her daughter close behind her. They sat at the front desk together in the two chairs, gale moved behind the desk and took his place.

"So" he said awkwardly.

"Primrose tells me you're a great teacher, I'm glad to hear that" Katniss said quickly. She felt she needed to say something, anything.

"Really? Well that's very kind of you Prim-"

"Primrose" Katniss interrupted him, he looked to her with raised eyebrows, and her face was stern and flat.

"That's very kind of you… Primrose. I'm glad to hear it too"

"Um, yeah, how come you and my mommy are being weird?" she asked knitting her eyebrows together and looking up at the two adults.

"We're not being weird, no everything is fine" assured Katniss with a grin "isn't it, Mister Hawthorne?" she asked, smiling tightly to Gale.

"Yeah, peachy" he said almost sarcastically and Katniss Glared.

"Hey, Prim- rose" he added on awkwardly, still annoyed with how Katniss wasn't pleased with his calling her Prim. "I think that Aphrodite and Rocky are at their cubbies outside, why don't you go see them and I can chat with your mom?" Katniss widened her eyes.

"Oh, Prim I don't think-"

"OKAY!" Her daughter called, jumping out of her seat and bolting out the door, which slammed shut, hard behind her, cutting off Katniss.

Katniss looked at the desk, then her shoes, and then longingly at the door. _Get me out of here… please. _She looked everywhere, but at Gale.

Gale cleared his throat to gain her attention; with a deep breath she turned her eyes towards him. He offered her a kind smile.

"Hey Catnip" he said sweetly.

"You're a teacher," she said obviously not wanting to get into anything personal. Gale straightened his back, catching on.

"Yes, I am now"

"You teach my daughter," she said, more stating her thoughts rather than the obvious as it seemed.

"Yours and Peeta's daughter" he corrected her, he hadn't really meant to say that, or for it to sound so snarky. Katniss stiffened.

"Yes. Mine and Peeta's daughter"

"She's a great kid you know," he said smiling.

"What are you doing here Gale" she said softly, annoyed with hearing the pain in her voice and catching him off guard. Gale felt a pang in his heart, too hard to ignore.

"I needed a little adventure"

"Oh, 2 wasn't enough adventure for you? Maybe if you made some more bombs-"

"Katniss" he cut her off suddenly. "I'm not happy about what happened, at all. What it did to you, to everyone. You know I didn't really want to hurt anyone"

"But you did!" she tried not to scream at him, and they both noticed the cracking in her voice, on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry," he whispered, she could see the pain in his eyes and it angered her. He wasn't allowed to be sad; he was causing her so much pain, just like before.

"Why are you here?" she repeated "really, why? You just got up one morning and decided you wanted to come here and fuck with my life"

"Ouch?"

"It's not fair," she said shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's not fair?" he asked gently.

"This! You! Just, everything, Gale. You can't show up out of nowhere and after all those years, we haven't talked in twelve years. Twelve Gale! Does that mean nothing to you?" **see a/n**

"You hated me"

"Don't be so quick to put the d at the end of hated" Katniss said, Gale's heart dropped. He couldn't believe she said that and it hurt, it hurt a lot actually. He couldn't find his voice, catnip had his tongue.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, standing quickly and swiping at her eyes. _Don't let him see you cry, idiot. _

"Katniss!" he called after her, standing just as she reached the door and stormed down the hall.

"Come on, Prim" he heard a cracking voice call down the hall.

Followed by a sad and confused "mommy?"

He didn't run after her. There wasn't a point. That hadn't gone at all as expected, he thought she would be happy to see him… he thought things would be okay and she could find it in her to forgive him. But she hates him, just like she said, and now he was depressed.

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she said that. Why did she say that? She knew she didn't hate him, no she definitely did NOT hate him, but it just came out. She was frustrated and confused about him being there, well and alive where she lived, taught her daughter and most likely living in the neighbourhood.<p>

She didn't like the memories and the thoughts that awoke when she saw him. It pained her to know how sorry he was and she could truly sense how desperately he wanted her forgiveness. She couldn't give it to him, out of her own selfish fearful reasons and she hated herself for that. Peeta would be asking about the interview, she would have to lie to him to keep him from doing something or trying to switch Prim's schools. Wouldn't she like that though? If Prim switched schools, there would be no reason to ever see him again, but something inside of her kept her mouth shut even just at the thought, so she would lie to Peeta and say it all went well and nothing out of the ordinary to report.

* * *

><p><em>there it is! the meeting, you were all curious about it and waiting patiently (somewhat ;P) and now there it is, not the happy lovely meeting everybody would hope for, but that's life. New chapter won't take to long hopefully, please review and let me know how i'm doing! <em>


	5. The First Time

**_hi guys! omfgomfg i am so sorry i haven't updated in like a year D: please don't hate me, i've been sooooo busy, but here is a nice new chapter :) i know it ends at a semi-cliffhanger but i'm leaving the country tomorrow so i didn't want to leave with nothing._**

**_how many of you went to the premier? I DID! i went to the private screening at 7 on the 22nd before the midnight premier, i cried like every five seconds! the minute Prim's name got called i started balling haha and Rue's death just killed me, it killed me. Also, before i was team Peeta, but then i saw Gale's reactions in the movie to them kissing and i love him omg. but still a little bit more Peeta, but maybe that's my Josh Hutcherson obsession i've had since i was 7, talking :P but i was team Peeta when i read the books before the movie... kkkkkk off topic._**

**_so i hope you love the chapter! how did you guys like the film? let me know!  
>have a lovely day xox- Brooklyn<em>**

* * *

><p>"Peeta?" asked Katniss, striding into their large bedroom, her Indigo coloured dress flaring around her.<p>

Peeta's jaw dropped in awe and a soft grin spread on his face.

"What?" she asked adjusting her complicated large diamond earrings.

"You just look so beautiful," he said obviously, reaching out for her.

"Hm" she sounded doubtfully. "I hate when she does this to me, really I do. I mean, if it were up to me I'd be showing up to the party in pants and a shirt, not dress and-" she made a sound of disgust "heels."

Peeta giggled at his wife's hate of fancy clothing and wanting to only be comfy, not caring how she looked. Not that she ever looked bad, because in his eyes, she was perfect.

"Well either way, you'd look stunning. And you're doing your friend a favor! Just enjoy the party, okay?" Katniss stared into his thoughtful eyes fort a moment before answering.

"Yes, of course, Peeta. She owes me though," she said, allowing Peeta to embrace her in a tight loving hug.

"I love you so much" Peeta whispered through her hair into her ear.

Katniss' stomach turned, she hated when Peeta did all this mushy crap, but he was her husband after all. Though she still felt like she would never get used to it.

"I love you too," she answered, pulling away so they could see into each other's eyes. She offered him a sweet smile, he returned it and slowly but surely, he turned into the boy she had originally fallen in love with. The boy with the bread.

Memories of their young lives together danced between her vision and thoughts. Their horrid time in the games, those memories of the variety she wished she could forget, but of course they were burned into her mind, threatening and promising to never leave.

But then there were the good memories. Returning from the games, watching Peeta remember and become, well, Peeta again. Saying "I love you" to each other officially stress free and completely full of passion and truth for the first time. The first time they slept together… Katniss blushed at the memory; she remembered it all to well. She had always thought she was forever going to stay a virgin, not wanting to risk having children who could be possibly reaped into the games, plus having so many responsibilities weighing on her shoulders as a teenager, she didn't have time to consider stuff like that. That didn't mean it hadn't crossed her mind, but wow. It was like out of a movie. Katniss new girls who had already had their first time as young teenagers, she always thought them such idiots, but they had all complained how unromantic and awkward it had been. Katniss had had a much different experience.

* * *

><p>It was the day after the wedding, Peeta and her mother surprised Katniss with a beautiful summer cottage they had built just for her, out in the middle of nowhere. Her mother went home and Peeta led her inside, showing her around the small two-bedroom cottage.<p>

"Peeta… it's beautiful" she gasped breathless as they reached the bedroom, which had a full wall of glass, looking out into the woods.

"I knew you'd love it," grinned Peeta largely.

Katniss finally regained her breath and turned to Peeta, quickly throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. It took a moment for Peeta to respond, surprised by her quick and loving motion. Finally he relaxed and held her tight, sighing into the crook of her neck.

"Katniss…" he mumbled slowly "I love you so much"

Katniss pulled away and looked into his deep beautiful eyes.

"Well I hope so, we just got married" Peeta's eyes knit together, he hadn't heard her joke like that in a long time. Finally he grinned along with her.

"Really" he said sternly "You are so perfect to me, Katniss. You're beautiful, and kind, and funny, and everything there is to love in someone" Katniss moved to say something, but he cut her off "and I know I've said this to you a thousand times, but it's true. You truly are the love of my life" he grinned sadly, keeping eye contact.

Katniss felt happy tears well in her eyes "You're the love of my life too, Peeta. I hope you know that"

"Of course" he whispered. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then quickly, before more could be said, Peeta lunged forward and trapped her lips in a deep kiss. As he separated their mouths from each other, then back in for a gentler softer kiss, Katniss un-tensed and relaxed under his touch. Peeta moved his hand to hold the small of her back, and the other supporting her neck. Katniss linked her fingers through his hair, twirling little blonde pieces between her fingers, pressing her body closer to him, feeling everything emotionally and trying to match it physically.

Slowly, she felt Peeta's hand move to the hem of the shirt she had changed into after the wedding. His hand moved slowly up the back, pulling the shirt with his hand. Katniss' breath trembled and she felt his cold skin caress her bare back. Peeta opened his lips, forcing hers to open as well. Soon their tongues met and began a rhythmic dance together. Katniss grew antsy from Peeta's slow gentle movements, and soon she pushed him away and ripped her shirt off. Peeta stood startled, staring at her bare stomach. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor on top on the shirt. Peeta looked for a moment, then reconnected the eye contact with a sly grin. He grabbed his shirt quickly and pulled it over his head, throwing it behind him.

They looked at each other with hunger and need, scanning their upper bodies. Katniss was thinking, Peeta could tell. Thinking if she was ready for this step, nervous that she would in some way mess this up, what was supposed to be a beautiful romantic thing. She loved Peeta, so much, and without the games to interfere, why not take the risk of having a child? She could handle it, and now, starving for him, she knew what was going to happen, and she could hardly contain her excitement. Flashing a large grin to Peeta, and him returning it once he realized she had made her decision, they both quickly started removing their pants.

Once completely unclothed and exposed, they joined back together. Peeta held her for a moment, their bodies pressed together, warming each other, calming each other's nerves. Katniss felt those happy tears well again, she couldn't believe this was happening, after promising never to do this, never to love, never to risk having a child, never to feel so many emotions, but here she was. In the arms of a man who she loved and who loves her.

She brushed a dangling hair from his face and allowed a tear to fall from her eyes. "You make me so happy" she whispered "thank you" he opened his mouth to answer, she didn't allow him the chance, and closed the space between them with a deep, loving, hopeful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>and voila! don't worry i'll have much more on their first time in the next chapter, if ya know what i mean ;)<br>I promise i'll post real soon after i'm back from the choir trip on Satruday! until then- adieu! xoxo_**


	6. Perfect

**I AM THE WORST KIND OF PERSON AAAAHHHH. okay i am so so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long :s i'm ashamed, I've been ultra mega busy lately but i have a few free days so hopefully lots of chapters will be put up :)**

**you guys are absolutely perfect, okay? like you still review and favourite this story even though i'm awful lately with updates 3 you are the best kind of people. i love you all.  
><strong>

**okay i was going to dedicate this chapter to some readers, but going through the reviews, you're all just so lovely :') i'f have to put all your names and that would take 5ever, but if you have reviewed or favourited or alerted or even if yoyu're just lingering around and reading, that's chill too! I. LOVE. YOU.  
>anywho, i'm just listening to the Up All Night album, cuddling with my ferret, and gushing over how much i love you guys, but i should go now and let you read the damn chapter! enjoy :) hope your summers are all going awesomely! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (yes, these kisses are all for you ;))- Brooklyn.<br>**

* * *

><p>Peeta welcomed the kiss with a loud moan, his hands traveling up and down her arms, soft caresses that sent shivers up Katniss' spine. Forcefully grabbing his arms, she led the two of them over to the bed; they fell with a thump, Katniss under Peeta.<p>

They could feel each other's bodies growing warmer with adrenaline and need. Wet kisses and soft wind blowing outside the cabin were the only sounds. Katniss could feel Peeta's need for her growing in more ways than one, she felt like this would be a moment to blush, however that would be back when she was a kid, she was a woman now, and that embarrassed feeling was replaced by hunger, a hunger to release them both of this intense need.

"Peeta" she whispered between kisses and pants, "Peeta, I'm ready" Peeta separated the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes, his lips swollen and wet, slightly parted, thinking.

He didn't spend much time thinking about it, they'd waited so long and he was far beyond ready, "okay" he breathed quickly. Katniss could feel her heart pounding hard against her ribs; she prepared herself for the new sensation. She closed her eyes and just let her body feel.

This ended quickly when she felt the warmth of Peeta filling her, and her eyes snapped open and met his gaze right back. His cheeks were flushed, and his teethed clamped his mouth together, trying to contain himself. When he caught her eyes, his mouth was soon open and Katniss could feel him slowly retreating "are you okay?" he asked stumbling on the words with shaking breath.

"I'm fine" she panted grabbing him and pulling him closer, she threw her head back in a moan, "just please don't stop" she sighed.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he mumbled behind a groan of pleasure.

"You wont hurt me Peeta, this is-" she was cut off by Peeta's thrusts and moans from both him and herself, the new sensation washed over her and she felt so alive. So amazing, she could barely groan out the last word "perfect" she moaned softly and within minutes the pants grew faster, the moans louder, the kisses shorter and more aggressive and soon they reached their release.

Peeta bit his lip and moaned deeply, his head falling, sweat dabbing his face and chest, Katniss cried out quietly and blinked away the small amounts of sweat that had gathered on her face.

Slowly Peeta lowered himself next to her on the bed. With trembling limbs the two fumbled with the sheets and blankets, tucking themselves in and turning onto their sides as to face one another.

"How do you feel?" asked Peeta after a while. Katniss grinned, he really needed to stop worrying about her so much, she thought.

"Amazing, Peeta" she answered in a cracking voice, her throat soar from the sounds of their lovemaking. Peeta smiled widely, then reached out and pulled her into him so her head rest on his chest and her arm slung across his stomach.

"It was amazing for me too" he said releasing a long sigh.

Katniss felt she could have lay there forever, listening to the sounds of Peeta's soft breathing, feeling the heaves of his chest and the sound of his heart drumming quickly, then slowing as he fell into a blissful sleep.

She wanted to live in this moment forever. Alone with the man she loved, just the two of them… no one else for once. It was so magical being alone with Peeta like this, like every bad memory was gone. The war, the games, Gale… Katniss slapped herself mentally for allowing her mind to travel there in this moment. _Not now Katniss. _She told herself, _you're happy, this is the perfect moment, don't think about him, don't… _she felt her mind drift away and her eyes flutter as she slowly fell asleep, her last thoughts, _I love them, _and it was this that haunted her, not, _I love him, _the man she lay in bed with now that she truly loved so dearly, but _them…_

* * *

><p>"Katniss?" asked Peeta worriedly, "you okay?" Katniss shot back down to reality and shook her head.<p>

"Yes. Sorry, just got lost for a moment there," she said with a tight grin.

"Okay…" he said, still concerned. "You better hurry, you're going to be late for the party" Katniss groaned, she had almost forgot that's what she had been doing before she got lost in her thoughts, preparing for her dear friend's dinner party. Peeta caught the groan and chuckled, "come on, smile, it won't be so bad" Katniss shot a large cheesy grin very similar to the ones she gave for interviews before the games many years back.

"Here mummy" a little voice chirped below them, Prim stood holding her mother's blue clutch purse. Katniss bent in front her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, love. You be good for daddy, okay? I'll be home after you go to bed, but you'll see me first thing in the morning!" she said placing a kiss on the little girl's cheeks. "You put Cinna to bed?" Katniss asked standing back up again to face Peeta as the little girl ran out of the room giggling.

"Sure did," answered Peeta proudly.

"Wow and he didn't put up a fight? I'm very proud, dear" Peeta chuckled along with his wife, then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, now stop stalling, you're already late"

"Yaw yaw" answered Katniss, striding quickly to the front door "bye Prim! Be good, love you!" she called before slamming the door behind her and getting into her car.

* * *

><p>The drive to the party was short; Katniss would have walked if she hadn't been wearing these stupid heels and already half an hour late. She walked up to the doors and buzzed the number of the apartment.<p>

"Hello?" a cheery voice called into the speaker, the sound of people's conversations sounded in the background.

"It's Katniss," she answered flatly.

"It's about time!" the voice shrieked and the door buzzed with the sound of being unlocked. Katniss ditched the stairs and waited for the elevator, again she cursed those damn heels…

Finally she reached the apartment door and with a loud sigh she moved to knock when the door flung open and a short, blonde, in a red cocktail dress greeted her.

"Katniss!" she screeched, lunging forward and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, Rose," answered Katniss smiling warmly at her friend. The two separated and Rose led her into the large apartment.

"I've been waiting for you to get here! I have people for you to meet" the blonde chirped, grabbing her hand and guiding her throughout the house. _Goody, _thought Katniss sarcastically. "This is Stark, Hawk, and Widow" said Rose once they reached a group of two men and one woman "they work in the science lab of the hospital" she said to Katniss, then turned to the small group gapping at them "this is Katniss Everdeen-Mellark, she works in the children's department of the hospital with me"

"My god" one of the men said nearly before Rose could finish "you aren't… **the **Katniss Everdeen, are you?" Katniss blushed, and cleared her throat.

"Um, yes. Yes I suppose I am. It's very nice to meet you," She said extending her hand and shaking each person's for a good few seconds, each one not wanting to let go.

"The girl on fire" spoke the woman, Widow. "I can't even begin to tell you what an honor this is. You are my hero, truly. Everything you've done for the districts and the capitol… you're amazing." Katniss felt her chest throb.

"That's very sweet, thank you," she answered smiling at the tall red haired woman.

"Oh no, thank you" she said.

"Wow" said Rose as she led Katniss away, "look at me, friends with a celebrity. I feel special" the two chuckled and Katniss rolled her eyes. She allowed her friend to lead her around the room, meeting people, shaking hands, each person with the same reactions, except for the ones she had already met of course, but Rose only allowed a few seconds for chit chat as she guided her away to a new person.

"Rose why are you doing this to me?" groaned Katniss as she led her to the one corner of the room they had yet to visit.

"Because you never get out! It's all, Peeta, the kids, work, and that's it! You need to make more friends, be more social," she whispered as they approached two men, deep in conversation.

Katniss tisked, "that's not tr-" Rose hushed her quickly.

"We can discuss this later, you have to meet this guy. He just moved in across the hall, he's super sweet and just adorable! You'll love him, now be friendly, straighten your back and smile" they approached the man with his back to them, Rose reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, as the man turned, Katniss felt her heart drop and stomach turn aggressively. _You have got to be __**fucking **__kidding me, _she thought.

"Katniss, this is Gale"

* * *

><p><strong>aaawweee shiiittttt, drama, drama, drama! now i realize that the sex scene might not be "smutty" enough for some of you, nasty buggers ;) i'm jk, who doesn't secretly love it? but it was just the first of many, so just you wait.<strong>

**review and let me know what you think! and if you have any suggestions on how i can make the story better, please let me know! i'd love to hear your ideas :) and hey, maybe if you're suggestion is super awesome as i know they would be since you're all super sexy brilliant MOFOs, maybe i'll include it in a chapter :)  
>or here's a nifty idea! comment your name and i'll name a character after you ^_^ does anyone notice what i did for Stark, Hawk, and Widow? I love me some superheroes! 3<br>**

**okay bye :3  
><strong>


	7. Reacquaint

**hello friends! here you are, enjoy :) hope all is well and your lives are just beautiful, love all you readers so much, you're all so perfect.****  
>sorry it took so long! my 2 year old neice had a stroke and then i had to go on a three day family trip (no electronics were allowed -.-) and my mum's getting marrieddddd, there's just lots going on right now :P so sorry if it takes me a while to update! xxx-Brooklyn<br>****please review! i love to hear from you guys, it keeps me going, again, any suggestions, just let me know!**

* * *

><p>Peeta smeared the marmalade across the toast, "is that enough?" he asked his daughter, showing her the small amount of jelly.<p>

Prim scrunched her face, "no daddy, lots lots **lots** more!" she shouted jumping up and down. Peeta laughed and sighed.

"Anything for you, princess" he answered, smearing a spoonful of jelly on the toast. He passed the plate to the little girl and watched her run to the dinning room, giggling. "So" he said taking a seat next to her, "you haven't really told me about school, anything you wanna talk about?"

Prim swallowed what was in her mouth and smiled "school is super awesome!" she said. Peeta's eyes widened and he laughed at his enthusiastic daughter.

"Oh yeah? What's so super awesome about it?"

"Well" said Prim sitting up proudly "I have the best grades so far in art" she said grinning largely.

Peeta gapped, "I am so proud! But top of your glass? It's been, what, a week?"

"I know, but Mr. Hawthorne says I'm super good" Peeta opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped when he felt an odd pang in his chest.

"Mr. Hawthorne?" he asked. Prim nodded shoving some more toast into her mouth and washing it down with a sip of milk. _No… _thought Peeta, no it couldn't be… he left a very long time ago, why would he be back? And as a teacher? _Katniss would have said something; she met her teacher… _he thought, chewing the inside of his lip. Peeta shook it off, he didn't want to believe such a preposterous thing, but still he felt his curiosity and gut twist, so he asked, "Prim, do you know Mr. Hawthorne's first name?"

"Ya-huh!" she answered as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and passed her dishes across the table to her father. _Don't say it,_ thought Peeta, _please don't… _"It's Gale!" Peeta felt his heart drop. This could not be happening to him, this had to be false, it had to be a different Gale Hawthorne, Katniss… _she would have said something. "_I think mummy knows him, like they're friends or something" the sound of his daughters voice was transparent and thick, like water filled his ears, it took a while for it to totally sink in and Peeta was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions.

"Time for bed, Prim" he said suddenly standing from the table.

"Daddy?" she questioned standing and grabbing his hand, "are you okay?"

Peeta looked down at the innocent little girl, not even aware of the old emotions she'd awoken and the confusion with his wife. "I'm fine sweetie," he said as they climbed the stairs and entered the room, "now come on, you look sleepy. I love you," he said placing a soft kiss on her forward.

"Love you, daddy" she said with a sweet voice that could make any man's heart melt as Peeta left the room, closing the door softly behind him, and trying to ignore the violent flips of his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Gale" Katniss said with a tone of surprise to the man in front of her, eyes wide and mouth gaping.<p>

"K-Katniss!" he said finally with a small shake of his head, "uh, hi" he offered a genuine smile, but Katniss rejected it and kept her face stern.

"Oh" said Rose breaking the tense silence, "do you two know each other?" the two remand still for a moment, Katniss piercing him with her sharp stare.

"Yes" Gale began, turning to face the short perky girl "we-"

"Gale is Prim's teacher" Katniss said quickly, cutting him off and turning to also face her.

"Oh!" the girl said again, this time in joy, squealing slightly "oh, great! Isn't he just so cute?" she asked stretching up to Katniss' ear and whispering not so discretely.

"Rose" said Katniss sternly, shoving her friend off. Her friend gave her a confused look.

"Alright sorry… well, I'll leave you two alone for a while to chit-chat, see you in a few!" she answered giving her hand a squeeze, Katniss squeezed back, but trying to keep their hands together. _Please don't leave me alone with him. _Thought Katniss as she felt her friend's hand break free and turn to leave.

Katniss turned her head slowly and met gale's piercing eyes. Katniss was so strong, so independent, but in this moment, she was weak. Gale brought back so many memories and feelings. _Childish, juvenile feelings, _She attempted to tell herself time and time again, but she knew it was a lie. He was special, that much was true. Everything he'd done for her family before, during, and even after the games. Even after he watched her with Peeta, after she kissed him… and fooled him into believing there was something more. She felt like the bad guy.

_No. _She thought quickly, _Prim, remember what he did. Don't forget, you are not the bad guy. You're happy, you love Peeta, you love your kids, you love your family, you're happy. _She took a deep breath in, _be strong. _

* * *

><p>Gale watched the small blonde bob away, this was awkward. He honestly had never expected to see Katniss here, he never would have guessed she'd be friends with a girl like Rose, they were opposites. Then again, Katniss was always so unpredictable.<p>

Gale's eyes scanned Katniss' every feature. Across her rosy cheeks and down her pink stained lips, he traveled across her collarbone that stuck out proudly, begging to be touched. He allowed his eyes to flash on her dress, it was magnificent. _It's Katniss, of course it's magnificent, _he thought. His eyes caught her long legs just peaking from beneath the frill of her dress. His eyes flashed quickly back to her, not wanting her to catch his wandering eyes.

He stared deep into her eyes, not purposefully, but he couldn't help it. He watched her pupils dilate slightly; her dark lashes fluttered lightly, then stopped and only stared back for what seemed like an eternity, an eternity of bliss.

"So" she said sharply, breaking the silence. Gale jumped not expecting her mouth to open and close so quickly, just enough to allow the bit of sound to escape. He tried to ignore the fact that he could see her jaw grinding tightly behind her perfect plump pink lips…

"How's Peeta?" asked gale when he realized that's all she would say. Katniss' muscles tensed.

"Peeta is fine. He's at home right now, with our _two _children," she answered flatly, trying hard not to lose eye contact. Gale forced a grin.

"Awesome" the two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Katniss sighed dramatically.

"I'm going to leave" she moved to turn but quickly felt a hand clamp down on her writs.

"Katniss wait," pleaded gale.

"What" she shot turning, baring her teeth.

"Please… we need to talk about… about stuff"

"What _stuff, _Gale?" Gale searched her eyes for some sign of forgiveness or some sign that she wanted to spend time with him too. He saw a small shimmer and shiver of her lashes, he took that as a sign and he smiled.

"Everything. I need to apologize" he said lowering his voice "and it can't be so bad to become re-acquainted. We were-"

"Friends" Katniss finished for him; afraid of him saying anything else that would make her heart skip beats like some lovesick teenager. She scolded herself mentally for being so childish, and she knew she would soon regret her decision, but the feelings had to go away eventually, and she wasn't one for avoiding the situation.

"Fine, Gale" she said trying to not choke on his name "I'm free tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow? That's Sunday, it's a school night. Just come over tonight," he said in a husky voice. Katniss suddenly became very aware of his hand around her wrist and his breathe warming her neck, dampening it slightly with a mix of condensation and her own nervous, anxious sweating.

She jerked her hand away and took a step back, straightening her back and trying to gain balance. "I'm free tomorrow," she repeated, "take it or leave it"

"Alright" said gale defensively "I live across the hall, literally, loft number 9" Gale smiled generously and he watched as her eyes softened.

"Fine" answered Katniss "I'll be there at 7, now I need to go socialize a little more"

Katniss turned away without a goodbye, but her stomach did a flop when she heard Gale's strong and defined, "see you tomorrow night, Catnip".

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE WILL BE SOON.<strong>

:)


	8. White Rose

**ello! so uh, yeah. here's the new chapter. lol. sorry i haven't been updating, again, lots going on, not a lot of time for writing, but i'm making the time! hope you guys enjoy :) please review! i mean you don't have to, but I like to know you guys are enjoying, but if you're not enjoying then you should DEFINITELY comment so i can improve the story! hope everything is going nicely in your lives, you're all beautiful and handsome and glorious human beings. xoxox- Brooklyn**

* * *

><p>Peeta lied in the bed, enveloped in sheets, wide awake, when he heard the sound of the front door whooshing open and then buzzing closed as his wife set the alarm. He pulled the blankets around him tighter, it was cold, and he felt so lonely these last few hours.<p>

He tried to not over think it, but just the simple fact that Katniss had kept such a big secret from him was enough to make him feel like they were drifting apart. He heard the door to the bedroom open and his whole body tensed, he wanted to turn so bad, to reassure himself that he wasn't alone, that she was still his and he was still hers. It wasn't as if Katniss and Gale had been spending any time together, but there was always that jealousy inside of him, always that bit of protectiveness, almost possessive.

"Peeta?" he heard his love whisper with a soft purr, "are you asleep?" he felt the bed shift as she slithered her way between the sheets, and placed a gentle hand on his bare shoulder. With a soothing breath and relish of her loving touch, he slowly turned so their eyes met. She smiled brightly at him as she caressed his cheek, "hi baby" she whispered, leaning in so the two could share a deep kiss, Peeta grabbed her face and held her there for a few seconds before forcing himself to release her. "Wow, you're enthusiastic tonight," giggled Katniss.

"I missed you," he said simply, studying each feature of her face. Katniss' eyebrows arched.

"Missed me? I was only gone for a few hours," she said looking to him worriedly.

Peeta shrugged, "still missed you". The two lay there staring into each other's sleepy eyes, their hands entwined above the blanket, smiling softly, when Peeta chuckled. "You know" he said, studying her face some more, "you're supposed to take off your makeup before bed" Katniss made a face of disbelief and her husband, then adjusted herself so she was more comfortable and smiled.

"I'm too tired, but I think I'll survive" she answered him sarcastically.

"You're gonna get old lady skin" he said, making Katniss' mouth gap, then close quickly when she chuckled along with him.

"You'll love me either way, won't you?" she asked. Peeta's smile faltered, only a bit, not enough for her to notice. He bit his tongue and inhaled a deep breath.

"Of course. I'll always love you, no matter what" Katniss smiled at his sweet words and leaned forward for another deep meaningful kiss. When they separated, Katniss closed her eyes and slowly began to drift, but Peeta needed something first. "Now you say it," she whispered.

"Hmm?" hummed his wife dreamily.

"Say you'll always love me," he murmured.

"You know I will" she said even quieter, barely audible.

The soft realize of her breath and slow heaves of her chest showed she was no longer awake and Peeta's chest felt heavy.

"I just" he whispered clenching her hand, wanting it to be enough to wake her, but making sure it wasn't, "I just want you say it" with that he fell asleep along with his beautiful other half.

* * *

><p>The night was black as the train slowly pulled into the station, as if not wanting to wake the sleeping city. The windows were dark, and remained that way even after pulling in. the scene was eerie and haunting, the only viewer, an elderly woman taking a stroll by the water, just outside her house. Quickly she scrambled up the hill to the front of her home, sensing the off put silence and non-movement from within the train. She remained still and watched, her body shook when a familiar scent struck her nose, her eyes grew large and her knees fell weak, quickly she moved inside the house and proceeded to lock all doors and windows, and pray.<p>

The train's many doors opened with a whoosh, and after what seemed like minutes, nearly a hundred men dressed in black with high technology weapons strapped to their backs and chests descended from the train's stairs and out onto the platform. The men sprawled out and patrolled the area, making sure there was no one insight. Then, through the thick smoke of the train, another man descended the stairs, only he was different.

He was dressed in a sharp dark blue suit, white collard shirt, and a black tie. The man scoffed as he stepped onto the platform and his expensive black leather shoes snagged a discarded piece of chewed bubblegum. "_Filthy animals" _the man growled under his breath, scowling at his feet. He looked up again and took in a deep breath, greedily breathing in the air around him. "You smell that, men?" he asked with a deep, heavy voice. No answer, the men in black were not required and most of the time, not _allowed _to talk. "That, gentleman, is the smell of change! Change, and great things" he smirked tightly. The men began to march downwards, in the opposite direction of the city. The man in the suit followed while escorted by two well equipped men with heavy guns, and more men around the back of him, he was well protected.

The group finally reached their destination by the water, but there was nothing to be seen. The man at the front of the group reached into a small pouch on his bulletproof vest and pulled out a small remote.

"Excuse me!" there was a call in the distance. The back men turned to find two police hover-cars and four policemen standing outside, guns pointed towards the group. "Identification please!" the officer received no answer "please, drop your weapons and reveal your identifications, this is an un-authorized org-" one man in the back lifted his weapon and with one swift flick of his finger, a blue ball erupted from the end and struck the officer, cutting off his words and replacing them with agonizing screams of torture and pain. The other officers watched in horror as their co-worker's body bubbled and popped until he was a steaming, skin melted corpse on the ground in front of them.

"Gentleman!" the suit dressed man called stepping between his soldiers and towards the officers, "very sorry about your friend, but you see, we can't afford any problems right now, we're on a tight schedule"

"Who the hell are you?" screamed one officer pointing his gun at the man's heart. He chuckled deeply, "oh I think you know that" the man's eyes widened along with the other officers, and in the blink of an eye, all officers were screaming in pain until they joined their friend, melted on the grass.

No more words were said as the man turned back towards his men and walked back to the spot they were before. "Carry on" he said as he made his way to the front of the group. The soldier clicked the button he had removed and a large hovercraft appeared before them. The man grinned widely as stairs into the hovercraft descended. "Here we go," he said thickly, adjusting the white rose pinned to his jacket.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready Mommy!" a high voice called, followed by it's distributer rushing into the kitchen. Katniss stumbled back as her daughter wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's waist.<p>

"Good girl, here I made some lunch" she said placing a kiss on the young girl's head, "you haven't told me yet, how was your night last night?" she asked as she transferred the grilled cheese from cooking on the stove, onto a plate, "here" she said handing it to Prim.

"It was fine, daddy and I hung out and ate toast and stuff, but he was acting sort of weird" the little girl said confused as she made her way to the kitchen table. Katniss followed and took a seat next to Cinna who was already eating his sandwich across from Prim.

"Oh?" she asked as she took her seat.

"Yeah… like all rushed and sad and stuff" she said as she wolfed down the first half. Katniss' eyebrows knit together. _Weird._ She thought.

"Did he say anything about why he might have been acting weird?" Katniss asked, she was sure it was nothing, but no harm in asking.

"No… well it was sort of when I was talking about school after-"

"Hello family!" a cheery Peeta said strolling into the kitchen.

"Hi dear" said Katniss smiling up at her husband, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yuck" said Prim, Cinna giggled.

"So, Prim" said Peeta straightening back out, "you all ready for the birthday party?"

"I sure am!" Chirped the little girl, "mommy and I wrapped the present yesterday and I'm all dressed and stuff"

"Great!" said Peeta with a clap, "go grab the present and we'll leave" Prim jumped from the table and bolted up the stairs. "Is Cinna staying home with us?" Peeta asked once the girl was gone.

"Actually I have to talk to you" began Katniss, when she was interrupted by her daughter stomping back into the room.

"Okay let's go, let's go! I don't want to be late" Peeta chuckled and ruffled Prim's hair, "bye mommy!" called the little girl, running to the door.

"Be back in a minute," he said softly, kissing his wife's cheek and leading his daughter out the front door. Katniss inhaled deeply, she didn't want to, but she knew she was going to have to lie to her husband, he couldn't know her plans for the evening.

* * *

><p>Katniss laughed loudly along with her four year old son as he made another lame joke Peeta taught him. "Get it mommy? Cos the mushroom was a fungi!"<p>

"Yeah I get it" chuckled Katniss, Cinna laughed then straightened quickly.

"Good, because I don't, could you explain it to me?" Katniss howled louder and Cinna giggled, confused because he didn't mean it as a joke.

Peeta entered the room with a grin, "what's funny?" he asked, Cinna shrugged.

"Nothing, hey I have something to ask you" said Katniss standing in front of her husband, "Prim said you were acting weird yesterday" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Peeta placed his hands on her sides and took a deep breath.

"You've been keeping secrets," he said simply. Katniss felt her heart drop to her stomach, _calm down, it could be anything. _She thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a worried smile.

"Gale is Prim's teacher isn't he?" he asked emotionless. Katniss' smile faltered.

"Yes" she answered, Peeta removed his hands, Katniss dropped hers along with him, her heart racing.

"Have you been hanging out with him? Have you too spoken? What's the deal here?" he questioned accusingly. Katniss dropped her jaw and stepped back as if threatened.

"Excuse me? What's the deal? Gale is Prim's teacher, that's all there is"

"So you two haven't spoken?" Katniss paused for a moment.

"Of course we have!" she said finally, "he's her teacher, we are going to speak"

"So what you two are best friends again now and stuff?" it was obvious to Katniss he was jealous, she felt un-trusted and annoyed, there was no reason for him to be jealous, or was there? She was at war with her feelings but she was so angry with all three of them, she needed to take it out.

"No Peeta! What would give you that idea, do you not trust me?"

"Well I don't know, I know he had a real thing for you and I know you two kissed since you admitted it to me a few years ago, so yes. I'm a little worried" their voices began to rise.

"Even if we are hanging out, it shouldn't matter!" yelled Katniss "I don't need your approval or permission for who I'm friends with"

"Mommy? Daddy?" whispered Cinna, barely audible, which is why the two kept arguing forgetting about their son.

"Of course you don't need my permission, do what you want! But I can't help but feel like there might be something more than '_hanging out' _going on" he said accusingly.

"I can't believe you Peeta, I am a faithful wife! Have _you _been sleeping around?" she knew there was no reason to question it, but she was caught in the moment.

"What?!" he asked baffled, "what would even give you that idea?"

"Well maybe you have a guilty conscious, so you're trying to blame it on me!" she shouted back.

"That's stupid, Katniss, I love you, I would never do that to you!" Katniss felt a pain in her chest.

"Do you think I don't love you? Peeta, you know I do, why do you think we're married?" she asked still angry but now feeling a tad bit of guilt.

"Well I don't know, sometimes I wonder if you just settled for me, because no one else was around, because Gale fucked off and you were left with me"

"Oh don't be so ridiculous" she said, frustrated. Peeta stared and her intensely, Katniss stared back. He opened his mouth to say more, but before he had the chance Katniss was storming towards the front door and putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" asked Peeta, following behind her.

"Out! Why does it matter?" she asked aggressively, grabbing the car keys and opening the door.

"**Where?**" he asked again.

"To a meeting at the hospital, Peeta! Do I need to ask your permission before going to work too? My bad, I didn't know!" she slammed the door forcefully and stomped to the car and got in the drivers seat, starting the engine and backing onto the street, without stop in-between. She wiped away long awaited tears as she drove, releasing her ugly sobs now that she was alone.

Peeta huffed loudly behind the slammed door. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to straighten his mind. He bit his tongue to keep from crying, he hated fighting with Katniss, but he couldn't help but feel threatened by tough Gale, the man who befriended Katniss in her younger years and connected with her in ways Peeta new he never could.

"Daddy?" he heard suddenly behind him, he turned quickly to see his son, tears streaming down his face, teddy bear in hand. "Are you and mommy going to break up?" he asked between sobs. Peeta felt like someone punched him in the heart, he walked over and knelt before his son, enveloping him in a big hug.

"Nah, we're just a little stressed out. Don't worry, kid, we'll be kissing and hugging and all that gross stuff again in no time" the two smiled at each other as Peeta wiped away his son's tears and placed a kiss on his forehead, "now let's go watch a movie, okay?" Cinna nodded widely and ran into the living room, Peeta following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>VOILA! omg kay i just need to tell y'all, i decided last night now i'm ending the story and omfg. aaawww lord. aaaaah i can't even. okay. i've just got the whole story figured out. let me just say this is just the beginning! like really.. lol, but don't worry! there's going to be looots of chapters like i'm thinking around 30-40? idk but there's still a lot to happen :) hope you're all enjoying! xoxox<strong>


	9. Drunk

**so you were all so lovely with your reviews i decided to update a lot sooner than usual ;) hope you guys enjoy!  
>you all truly are the best humans, like i've had 12,199 views and counting! and 50+ favourites and followers! holy shizzit! xoxox- Brooklyn<strong>

* * *

><p>Katniss stood in front of the apartment door; she inhaled, exhaled, and gathered her thoughts before slamming her fist to the door three times. When there was no answer she prepared her fist for a series of harder knocks when the click of a lock sounded and the door opened slowly.<p>

Gale's familiar form emerged from behind the door, "Katniss?" he asked, forehead wrinkled. "You're early," he said when she didn't answer, moving aside and gesturing inside the flat. Katniss strode in without a word and with purpose.

"I know I'm early" she said finally when she reached the living room, throwing her keys on the table and gesturing towards the couch, "may I?" she asked tiredly.

Gale nodded and smiled wildly, "yes, yes of course! Sit, please. Do you want a drink?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Please" Katniss flopped onto the couch and allowed herself to sink in a bit. It felt so normal to be with gale like this, to not be so tense and worried of every move he made, but she was so stressed and she just wasn't herself, so she allowed herself to pretend, pretend like nothing is wrong, like nothing ever happened with gale or the war. Just them, friends, best friends, hanging out.

Gale returned and joined her on the couch, he handed her a colourful mixed drink, and took a sip from his own.

"What is this?" asked Katniss eyeing it skeptically.

"Special Capitol brew, it's fruity, you'll like it," he said shrugging. Katniss slowly lifted the drink to her lips and took a sip. Then moaned with pleasure as she swallowed the sweet beverage.

"Wow, that's good" she smiled and licked her lips, Gale smiled along with her, watching her intently. Katniss turned her head to meet his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before she became uncomfortable and quickly shot her eyes forward again.

"So why are you early?" asked Gale, taking another sip then placing the drink on the table in front of him. Katniss swallowed another large gulp, then placed her drink next to his, and turned to meet his eyes.

"Is it a problem?" she asked simply.

Gale sputtered a laugh of disbelief, "of course not".

"Then it doesn't matter right?" she smiled the Katniss smile that made people love her so much. Gale stared at her for what seemed like minutes and forced Katniss' smile into faltering, he could always see straight through her. "It's not important, I just, couldn't wait to hang out" she said sarcastically, Gale laughed. "So, Mister Hawthorne, why did you ask me to come here?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I just wanted a chance to get to see you, alone. Like before, and a chance to explain to you-"

"Explain what? I get it Gale, you didn't intentionally kill all those people, I don't think you're a murderer" she said emotionless. Gale was confused. He thought the reason she had been so distant was because of what happened all those years ago.

"So then why do you hate me?" he asked finally.

Katniss thought of her answer for a long time, never leaving his eyes. What could she say? _I don't hate you, I'm scared of my feelings, I want you, I need you, I want you to stay far away, I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm angry, I want to be alone, I cant be left alone… _so many different feelings and thoughts, so she settled.

"I don't hate you, Gale," she said, choking slightly on his name.

She felt her heart pounding fiercely on her chest, she looked into his deep eyes, and she wanted to look away so bad, to not be sucked in, but she couldn't, she couldn't look away… she was frozen, paralyzed by his stare, by his familiar eyes, familiar scent…

The eyes she knew so well were now closer, but she hardly noticed, she didn't notice the shifting of her own body as they grew closer, until she could feel his hot breath on her face. Her body tingled with forbidden feelings and hormones, her head was swimming and she couldn't get a straight thought in. She didn't know what to do, the room was spinning, her eyes were unfocused, and Gale was so close she could almost taste him… she didn't know what was happening, but she was so warm inside, she didn't have a care in the world, it felt like no matter what she did it wouldn't matter, nothing could be bad in these moments.

"Kiss me idiot" she found herself mumbling before she could gather her thoughts and before she knew it, gale had one hand in her hair, the other on her waist and in one quick moment, their lips clashed together, fitting perfectly into one another.

* * *

><p>"<em>This week on brother husbands-"<em>

_"I can't believe Marley is Ally Alberta, the famous pop star!-"_

_"-The last sunflower goes too… court-"_

_"Harriett… you have your father's eyes..-"_

_"You don't know, oh-oh! You don't know you're adorable!-"_

_"You ARE the father!-"_

Peeta clicked the remote over and over, trying to find something to watch. He massaged the bridge of his nose and looked down at his son who was playing happily with Peeta's great-grandparents vintage Lego.

"Hey kiddo, guess what?" said Peeta standing from his chair. His son hummed questionably without looking up, continuing to play. "It's bed-time," he said preparing for the fight. Cinna looked up with a frown, but sensing his father's mood he accepted and began to put away his toys. Peeta smiled, when the chime of the house telephone rang. He clicked the answer button on the large flat pad and a holographic face appeared before him.

"Chrystal!" he said cheerfully, "how's the sleepover going?"

"Peeta, you need to get over to the hospital now" the woman said, Peeta's heart dropped.

"What's going on? Is Prim okay?" he asked, motionless.

"I- I think she had an allergic reaction, she was boiling up and puking and- I called an ambulance, she's on her way there right now, hurry!" the hologram disappeared and Peeta was baffled, angry for not receiving more information.

"Come on, Cinna" he said, running over to his son and picking him up, "change in plans" he ran out the door and into the car, buckling his son into his car seat as quick as he could and driving off towards his daughter.

* * *

><p>Katniss moved her hands so they were around Gale's neck, pushing herself closer into him, gale moved his hands so both were wrapped possessively around her waist.<p>

This felt so right for Gale, so perfect and right. His heart was beating harder than ever; his mind was racing and the feel of her body against his made him moan with pleasure into her mouth.

It felt right for Katniss too, the thought of Peeta and her family hadn't crossed her mind once, nothing about being faithful at all. All there was, was Gale. His taste, scent, his hands all over her body. She could feel herself losing control and she craved more, with one push he was on his back, and Katniss was crawling over top of him, separating her legs to straddle him. She felt his hands caress her backside, she loved this. It was nothing like her, she truly did believe in being a faithful wife, but something was happening. She wasn't herself.

She craved to be closer to him, to break the small distance between them. She began to grind her hips into Gale's groin, and they groaned in unison, swallowing each other's sounds of pleasure. Katniss held Gale's hands above his head, pinning him down and making him a slave to their hormones.

"Fuck…" he whispered, panting for air when they separated briefly, Katniss chuckled and the two were together quickly again, kissing hard and fast. Their tongues dancing together perfectly, hips moving together perfectly in sync.

Katniss felt gale's hands travel low, slowly unzipping his pants, when the world came crashing down on her. In a swift movement she scrambled up, panting, and ran to the other side of the table. Eyes wide, hair wild, and hands scrambling to adjust her clothes and wipe away the remains of Gale kisses across her lips.

"Katniss…" began Gale.

"Oh my god" she whispered, hand clamping over her mouth.

"Catnip" pleaded Gale, "it's okay, we were just having some fun, I'm sorry if I tried to take it too far…"

"I am a married woman, Gale!" she shouted, "oh my god!" she screamed again, hands shaking, running them through her hair, thinking of Peeta, and her kids… "This isn't me. I do not do things like this. I am married and deeply in love with my husband, you-" she said pointing an accusing finger at her old friend on the couch, "you are a bad thing. I have a family and- and, I'm happy! You're ruining this, stay away!" she could barely get words out and every time Gale would open his mouth she cut him off. "Don't you dare say anything, just stay away from me. I'm not a kid any more, I'm an adult and I will not become victim to your little game!" gale's eyebrows knit, he didn't mean to hurt anyone, he just wanted to kiss her again, he just wanted her, like always.

Katniss did not delay any time, within seconds she was at the door, keys in hand. She swung it open and didn't allow herself to look back. Gale wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't know what. His eyes traveled the room when he made contact with the colourful drinks on the table.

* * *

><p>Peeta burst through the hospital doors, Cinna close behind, "Peeta!" he heard a voice call in the distance, he turned to see a familiar short blonde running towards him.<p>

"Rose" he said, walking over to her, "is Prim okay?" he asked slightly panicked.

"She's fine, it's just an allergic reaction" she smiled "she'll be ready to go home in about ten minutes, just hangout until then" she said gesturing towards the waiting room.

"Actually" he said, "I was hoping I could speak to Katniss, when is her meeting over?"

"Meeting?" asked the young girl confused, "there's no meeting that I'm aware of". Now it was Peeta's turn to be confused.

"She told me she had a meeting tonight?" he said slowly, looking around the room as if it would provide answers.

"No…" said the girl looking to Peeta worriedly.

"Did she say anything last night about where she might be?" he asked, feeling very confused and betrayed by her lying.

"Actually yeah" she said, Peeta raised his eyebrows hopefully, "I think she was going to Gale's tonight" Peeta's heart dropped, his face went flat and his head throbbed painfully. Not only did she lie, but that's what she lied about?

Peeta wasn't sure how to process this; he clenched his teeth and tried to think logically. It wouldn't have been so bad had she not lied about going to meet him, she could have told him, sure he'd be upset and jealous, but by her lying that raised suspicion.

"Okay, thanks" he said emotionless, turning to join his son in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>Katniss pulled over into the parking lot and slammed her head against the car wheel, sobbing hard, tears streaming down the leather wheel. She was so confused and upset at everything, herself, Gale, even Peeta for who knows why. She was hyperventilating and coughing as she choked on sobs. It was an ugly scene, but she couldn't help but let it out. She lifted her head and wiped her tears away best she could, looking to see where she had driven too and found she had stopped at an old bar, "the blackjay". She only had to think for a second before deciding she needed a drink. She already felt tipsy, but these feelings ran so deep and she wanted something to help her feel better. She wouldn't usually resort to something like this, but she wasn't completely herself today and she was willing to try anything.<p>

She entered the bar nervously, glancing around but keeping her head low, not wanting to be recognized. She took a seat at the bar and was soon greeted by a man who looked about in his early thirties.

"Hey what can I get you?" he asked her.

"Um… I'm not very familiar with alcohol" she said awkwardly "something heavy, but still tasty I guess" the man chuckled then nodded, bending to grab bottles and mixing her a drink.

"Hey" he said as he handed her the tall glass, "aren't you Katniss Everdeen?"

"No" she said quickly, sipping the drink. The bartender stared, he knew she was lying but he accepted it, walking away to tend to the other costumers.

Katniss gulped the drink, finishing half of it within seconds, wincing as the alcohol burned her throat.

"Hard day?" she heard suddenly beside her. She turned to face a man dressed in a sharp blue suit, with rough white hair.

"I guess," she said, starting to feel the drink take its effect. She was such a lightweight, "hey, do I know you?" she asked trying to focus on the man beside her. He chuckled deeply, taking a sip of his drink.

"Not necessarily" he said smoothly. Katniss squinted, but accepted it.

"You look familiar," she murmured.

"Why don't you tell me about your hard day?" asked the man, folding his arms on the bar top.

"Why? I don't even know you," she said lazily.

"Wren" said the man extending a hand to her, she shook it slowly, as if worried he'd hurt her.

"Um, Prim" she answered. The man arched an eyebrow, but let it slide.

"Well, _Prim, _now you know me" he said turning on his stool so he faced her, "now tell me what's up."

Katniss stared at the man, her stomach felt uneasy, like this was very wrong. Something in the back of her head screamed at her, telling her that speaking to this man is a very bad idea. His icy stare was intriguing yet bone chilling, and there was still something extremely familiar. Everything about him, the way he spoke, the way he looked, his scent, everything. She tried to suck on her straw again only to be left dry, surprised she had finished the drink but happy for having a reason to leave.

"Actually" she said scrambling up, trying to find her footing, "I have to go, but uh, thanks for the concern" she burped under her breath and suppressed a giggle. She dug into her pocket until she hit her money and slammed the appropriate amount of coins onto the counter.

"Wait!" said the bartender as she turned to leave, "ma'am, you're drunk, please let me call you a cab"

"I'm fine", she mumbled continuing for the door.

"No, I'm sorry but it's illegal, the cab will just be a moment, I can't allow you to leave" he said reaching for the phone.

Katniss turned quickly on her heel and stared straight at the man, "I'm the god damn mockingjay, I can do whatever the hell I want!" she shouted before storming out to her car and backing out onto the street.

* * *

><p>Peeta barely flinched when the sound of the front door slamming closed shuddered through the house. He blinked hard as he inhaled a deep breath and heard the distance sound of his wife curse under her breath. Slowly, he stood and turned out the room where he had been staring absently at the fireplace, trying to understand what exactly was happening. He turned the corner to Katniss fumbling with her heels; she sensed his presence and looked up with a big smile.<p>

"Peeta!" she cheered, he could hear the slur to her voice and instantly knew she was drunk. His forehead wrinkled, his wife was never one to drink or at least not enough to get drunk. "Oh baby, I didn't mean to slam the door, did I- um, are the kids, did I wake them up?" she giggled.

"Katniss what the fuck" said Peeta dryly.

"Peeta!" she shouted her face hardening, "don't be so mean, I didn't mean to slam the door okay?"

"You're drunk" he accused.

"So what if I am?" she shot back, "I'm a big girl, I can do whatever I want!"

"You don't drink, what's going on?" he stayed stern.

"Oh you know all about me don't you? You know all about who I am, what I want, what I do!"

"Where were you tonight?" he asked, voice dry and worried.

The two stared at each other for a long few moments, Katniss could feel her eyes glazing over with tears and she could see Peeta's face softening as he grew more upset.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered.

"Katniss… I'm sorry about earlier, okay? But that doesn't mean you have to go out and get drunk-"

"Oh, get over yourself" she growled, "maybe I just wanted to have some fun! I can do whatever I want!" with that, she shoved past him and stormed up the stairs, the sound of the hardwood door slamming shut confirmed Peeta's thoughts. He'd be sleeping on the couch tonight. He didn't want to think of what tomorrow would bring, he didn't want to have to ask her about going to Gale's he wanted her to tell him on her own, he hoped she would and he prayed he had nothing to worry about, he would spend the night convincing himself it was nothing, just two old friends hanging out, because that's all it was… he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>you were all waiting for some Katniss and gale action, well, there you go! any thoughts on Wren? yes he is the man from the last chapter (if you didn't figure that part out already) love you guys xxxxxxxx<strong>

**also again, i said this last time but no one answered... haha, but if you want your name in the story let me know cos well i think it would be special to have characters named after my readers :)  
>also (YOU DON'T HAVE TO) but if you want follow my tumblr and twitter (i ALWAYS follow back)<strong>

**tumblr: ad0rkabl3**

**twitter: NiallsHorcrux**


	10. Aftermath

**YAY I DID IT I HAD A GOAL TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND AND I DDDDIIIIDDDDD. I'll probably finish the next chapter a lot sooner... if i don't it's just because i'm ridiculously busy lately. **  
><strong>also thank you for sending in your names! :) most will be used in the next chapter, they aren't main parts, i'm sorry! but all the main parts basically already have names, but i dunno... if i was reading a fic and saw a character named Brooklyn i'd probably be really excited so yeah :P don't hate me! haha, hope everything is going well in your lives, love all my readers so muchhhhh! xoxox- Brooklyn<strong>

**(my driving instructor looks EXACTLY like woody Harrelson, just thought i'd let you all know since, you know, he plays Haymitch)**

* * *

><p>"Katniss…" she could hear the barely audible female whisper, but no matter where she looked she could not find it's source.<p>

"Katniss…" there it was again, but this time in a deeper voice than the first.

"KATNISS!" a scream of many people, all in unison. Katniss ran, through the trees and under branches. "Help us Katniss, he's going to kill us!" the forest began to slow around her, but Katniss' speed stayed the same. She ran, but only moved a distance as if she were walking, like swimming through a pool of syrup. It was frustrating, she could now feel the tears roll down her cheek when she burst past a large hedge and found herself standing on the edge of a cliff. She leaned over and could not see a bottom.

"HELP!" a small voice screamed above her, Katniss' eyes shot up and there stood six figures, on a branch over-hanging the cliff. Four of the figures, tied up standing on the very edge, quickly came into focus, Gale, Peeta, Primrose JR, and Cinna JR. Behind them stood two others, she could not make out the faces or their clothing.

"Katniss" she heard again, the whisper came from Peeta, standing in front of the rest, "you did this to us".

"What?" she tried to answer, genuinely confused, but the words wouldn't come out. She tried again and again, but all that came was a puff of air.

"Aren't you going to say something mommy?" squeaked Cinna.

"I'm trying!" she attempted again, but there was nothing. The four gave her matching disappointed frowns. They turned to the two behind them, and Katniss still couldn't make them out, however she could make out the nod they gave the four standing on the edge.

They turned back to Katniss, and in unison the haunting raspy words escaped their mouths, "bye-bye mockingjay", and in one swift swing of each of their right feet, they leapt from the branch.

Katniss gasped and choked on sharp air as her eyes snapped open from her sleep. The scent of roses and blood filled her nostrils, she shot up in bed quickly, dapping the sweat from her forehead.

"Katniss?" she heard Peeta ask as she barged into the room, "are you alright, I heard you screaming?" he asked panicked, running over to the side of the bed, helping to move her sweat soaked hair from her face.

"That smell" she answered quickly, eyes wide and nostrils flaring with disgust and rage.

"Huh?" questioned Peeta.

"That smell! What is it? Get it out of her!" she screamed hysterically, allowing a few tears to escape her eyes.

"Katniss" he attempted to sooth her "there's no smell, it's okay. You had a bad dream, it's all in your head, baby, you're going to be okay" he pulled her into a hug and she accepted it, returning a tight squeeze.

Slowly the scent left her and her muscles relaxed. "I've had…" she began to say, eyes still wild with fear, thinking deeply of her dream, every moment remaining fresh in her mind. "I've had so many dreams," she continued "about people… dying, in the past. Finnick, My dad, Rue, Boggs, Cinna, even sometimes Cato or Glimmer, but… this time… I…" Katniss couldn't finish. She couldn't say it out loud.

"What is it? Who was it?" prompted Peeta.

"I don't remember," she said finally. "I just remember it was horrible, but I'm okay now, it was just a dream right?" she said, lying of course. She just couldn't say those words out loud, she didn't want to freak Peeta out, or admit to have been dreaming about Gale at the same time she dreamt of Peeta and their children.

Peeta nodded, and accepted it. "Yeah, it was just a dream. Don't worry-"

"What time is it?" asked Katniss cutting him off.

"Eleven sweetie" he answered calmly.

"Shit I'm late for work" she said scrambling up tiredly.

"It's okay, I called in for you, now come downstairs, okay? Rose has been calling all morning."

* * *

><p>Gale woke up lazily, his muscles ached and his lips throbbed with the memory of forbidden kisses. He rubbed the back of his aching neck while he tried to remember why he had fallen asleep on the couch, when he remembered the night's events.<p>

Him and Katniss had hooked up, she stormed out, and he got drunk and passed out, woke up early for a brief few minutes feeling the effects of his hangover and called in to the school asking for a substitute. _Right. Fan-fucking-tastic, _thought Gale.

He felt bad about the night with Katniss. Not so bad that he wished it hadn't happened, just for the fact he had just made out with a married woman. However, not just ANY married woman, Katniss. The love of his life ever since the day they'd met. He had never really cared for Peeta; he thought he was sort of a pussy. Sure he was grateful for Peeta basically saving Katniss' life in the games, then threatened her life when he turned crazy… but he always felt Katniss never truly loved him, he really felt, if he tried hard enough, he could get her to love him though. Love him properly, not that pity love she so willingly gave up to Peeta (so he believed).

Gale glanced around the room, retracing the night's events, frame from frame, when his eyes caught sight of the colourful drink they had drunk that night and his eyebrows knit together. That reminded him…

* * *

><p>Katniss' legs shook slightly as she entered the kitchen, her head still haunted with the events of her dream. "Mummy!" a voice called, Katniss turned to see her daughter running towards her.<p>

"Prim?" asked Katniss confused, "Prim why aren't you at school?"

"Because she was at hos-p-al all night, mommy" answered Cinna running over and grabbing Katniss' leg. Katniss eyes shot up quickly at Peeta.

"The hospital?" she asked aggressively.

"Yes. I was going to tell you last night" he leaned in to whisper "but you weren't really yourself" he said arching his eyebrows, judgingly.

"Right" she answered, moving her eyes quickly. "Are you okay, Hun?" she asked walking over to Prim, Cinna trailing behind her, hand gripping her pajama bottoms.

"Yes, I just had an allergic reaction"

"I'm sorry I wasn't home," she said hugging and kissing her daughter gently on the forehead.

"It's okay, mommy. Did you have a good meeting?" Peeta scoffed, Katniss kept her eyes low, avoiding Peeta's judging stare.

"Yes dear"

"I didn't see you when I was there!" she said confused.

Katniss opened her mouth to respond when the phone rang.

"Probably Rose again" mumbled Peeta, walking away into the living room. Katniss watched him leave, her heart heavy with guilt. Then finally she strode to the flat holographic phone and answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Gale waited for the answer, a minute passed, so he knocked again. He knew she was home, he could smell the familiar scent of baking which always seemed to waft from her apartment. Finally he heard the sound of a keypad and the door clicked, opening slowly.<p>

"Gale!" said Rose once the door opened fully; she grinned largely at him, larger than usual, which Gale noticed.

"Hey Rose, are you busy?" he asked, trying to look in the apartment as she was standing in the small gap between the door and threshold.

"No!" she snapped quickly, trying to block his view. "Actually, I was just about to call you…" he noticed the gesture of her hand behind her back, "would-" she began, then looking behind her and quickly snapping her head back forward, moving out of the way to open the door wider, "would you like to come in?" she asked smiling the too large smile again.

"Um… no thanks. I just wanted to ask about that drink you gave me last night?"

"Yes!" she answered, perking up, "did ya love it?"

"Well…" he began, eyes squinting remembering his night, "Katniss came over, as you know. We had some of it and… uh, it just gave us both this weird feeling. So she told me before she left" he added the last part quickly.

"Oh" she said, looking confused, "that's odd. What do you mean by feeling weird?"

"I don't know, dizzy, lightheaded, um… vulnerable? What was it exactly?"

"Just a drink. I didn't drug it or something, geez," she said giggling. "Not my fault you and Katniss are lightweights."

Gale bit his lip, thinking. He didn't think Rose had done anything to the drink; he just didn't have any other explanation for the way he had been feeling. And by Katniss' reactions he figured she was having the same feelings.

"Wait…" said the blonde, watching Gale deep in thought. He looked back to her, not realizing he had zoned out. "Did you too…" she began. Gale's eyes widened.

"What? No! No. She's married what would- why would- I don't know why that'd even be a question" he answered his heart pounding.

"Alright then Mr. Hawthorne!" answered Rose, eyeing him skeptically. "Just be careful, alright? Don't hurt her. I love that stupid bitch" Gale suppressed a laugh.

"You know, you talk like you're a sixteen year old girl".

"Yeah well this sixteen year old girl is just a little upset right now so she's doing what she can to lighten her mood". She said sniffling and swallowing hard, trying to keep her face neutral.

"What's wrong?" asked gale, his face concerned.

"Channing… um, Channing, you know my brother, he passed away last night".

* * *

><p><strong>there it is! i know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but i actually but a lot of tiny details to help foreshadow the future of this story or even give you some suspicions or soemthing. idk man. i just tried to do SOMETHING. next chapter will be eventful i think... MAN I HAVE SO MANY PLANS FOR THIS STORY I'M SO EXCITED HDVHJGBADKJNJSAKDPGJDKNAKJV <strong>

**bye. xox. you're all so cool. so cool. cool. so.**

**please review? :) x (you don't have to, just a suggestion) **

**lollllllllll**

**it's so early in the morning, why am i awake. this is pointless. i have no life. i bet people my age are getting drunk right now. i'm just sittin here with my cats. and you guys. hey ;) how you doiiiiinnn. kay i'll go now. bye.**


	11. Funeral

**hey! so, uh, not much to say that i can think of... HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE CATCHING FIRE PICTURES? AAAHHHH SO EXCITED. sorry it took so long! i'm ultra cray mega busy, but yeah here's the new chapter! i will probably upload the next chapter as well fairly soon since I'M EXCITED ABOUT IT BECAUSE SHIT GETS INTENSE YO. but for now here is this chapter, enjoy! :) have a lovely day xox- Brooklyn**

* * *

><p>"No, Katniss, I am NOT comfortable with this" Peeta said sternly, keeping eye contact with his wife. Katniss tensed and took a deep breathe in.<p>

"She's strong, Peeta" she spat his name in a mimicking fashion to his using her name, "she has a right to know."

"Not everybody is as tough as you! Just because you can handle it doesn't mean she can too". The too were arguing whether they would tell the children of their close family friend's passing. Peeta was sensitive to the thought of his daughter hearing her friend had died. Katniss however obviously felt it would be unfair to lie to her.

"She IS tough, would you honestly rather lie to our daughter and have her never know the feeling of loosing someone until it's someone like you or I?"

"I don't know Katniss. But I have seen enough death and horrible things in my life to know I don't want my child to feel the pain of loosing someone. Ever." Katniss saw the pain behind Peeta's eyes; she could feel the heaviness of his heart on her own.

"Don't be naïve" she whispered, her voice gentler, "she's going to have to experience it at some point, you know that." She watched as his body softened with defeat. He exhaled loudly and grinned tightly at her.

"Fine" he said quietly, turning to walk away, "but you have to be the one to tell her", he said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, even to Katniss, Primrose was very understanding; she gulped back the tears and kept herself strong in front of her mother. Katniss was very gentle in the way she told her, speaking how it was a part of life and how he was in a better place now, (even though Katniss did not necessarily believe in God, due to the experiences of her life, she felt it best to give her daughter some reassurance).<p>

"Mommy, why can't I come to the funeral too?" asked Prim not long after they'd spoken, while Katniss buttoned the little girl's sweater to drop her off at her mother's house.

"I told you already sweetie" she answered, looking up into the little girl's sad eyes, "it's adults only, no kids allowed".

"But Channing was my friend" she answered quietly, choking on tears.

"Oh, Prim" she said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug and allowing her daughter to cry on her shoulder. She knew it was only due time before she let it out, before she finally allowed herself to cry. "It's okay, baby. Daddy and I will be home later, and we will spend the whole night together, okay?"

"Okay… but why can't I go to school?" she asked. Katniss bit her lip, not entirely sure how to answer that. "Is it because we're going to have a substitute?" she asked. Katniss grew confused.

"Why would you have a substitute?" she asked standing and leading the little girl out of her room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Because Mr. Hawthorne knows Aunty Rose, I know because she visited our class one time, so he will be there too, because he is an adult" Katniss had completely forgotten Gale was her teacher, as well as how Gale and Rose were friends. She had basically been trying to suppress ever memory and thought of him in the last week.

"It's just best if you don't go today" she said simply and quick, "come on Peeta! We're going to be late, come on Cinna!" she called out before taking the frustrated little girl's hand and stomping out the door.

* * *

><p>"Rose, hey" said Gale as he approached the small blonde with open arms.<p>

"Gale" she said with a sad smile, walking into his arms and allowing him to embrace her in a tight, reassuring hug. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot," she whispered once they separated.

"Of course, I'm so sorry for your lose, Rose" he spoke softly, holding her gently at arms length. Rose nodded and sniffled back old tears.

"Yeah, so am I, but Peeta really put together a beautiful ceremony, didn't he?" she asked, gesturing towards the decorated outdoors.

"Peeta did this?" Gale asked looking around at the bright flowers, table with assorted cakes, and Balloons surrounding the grave sight.

"I asked Katniss, but she's not too keen on… well death. But you know Peeta loves to decorate and he jumped right on bored the moment I mentioned it. He did a nice job"

"Yeah…" questioned Gale slowly, "the flowers and cake look beautiful, but balloons?..." he asked judging the scenery.

"Yes. I told him I wanted it to look as little of a funeral as possible, more of a celebration of life" Rose sniffled back more tears, Gale nodded in understanding, however still judged the area around him.

"Oh, excuse me, more guests that, um, need greeting" She said awkwardly stepping away from gale, straightening herself up before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, Katniss, ease up" whispered Peeta to his wife as they arrived at the ceremony. She squeezed his hand hard as they walked, funerals always made her uneasy.<p>

"Sorry" she whispered, distant.

"You all right?" asked Peeta gently.

"Yes. I'm fine." Peeta could hear the lie clearly, but chose an argument was much better avoided right now. She was both anxious for the funeral as well as nervous of running into Gale. To put it simply, she wasn't all right.

People began to move in towards the grave, gathering for the speeches and for the decending of the coffin. Rose spoke about her brother briefly and that was all. A Priest said a prayer then they watched as the hovering coffin descended into the earth and two sheer metal doors closed over top, a light buzzing as they locked and Channing's name, day of birth and death, were displayed on the doors.

Katniss looked up from the grave, feeling queasy, when her eyes met his. Gale stood tall and strong across from her, staring straight at her, not looking away in embarrassment when she looked back at him. Her breath caught though she didn't look away, she was locked, stuck in eye contact with the one person she mostly did not want to see.

People slowly began to retreat from the grave, to Katniss' surprise Gale was one of the first, ripping his eyes from hers, allowing one glance at Peeta, who was in a deep conversation with the man next to him, scoffing and walking quickly away. It wasn't until Gale was away that her breathing returned to normal and her heart lifted from where it felt it had dropped to her stomach.

"Do you want to leave soon?" Katniss jumped at the sound of her husband's voice in her ear, forgetting for a moment where she was and whom she was with.

"Um, yes. Just let me say goodbye to Rose," she said, shaking as she untwined their fingers and she strode off in search for her friend. Keeping a strong eye out for Gale, to avoid him at all costs.

"Rose" she called once she found her friend.

"Hey!" she called back, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Beautiful ceremony" she said smiling gently.

"Thank you, your husband played a large part in that!"

"Yes I guess he did" she said giggling slightly, Rose squinted at her friend.

"I couldn't help but notice some tension between you and Gale earlier" Katniss' heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

"Today isn't about me, or him. Let's not talk about it okay"

Rose tisked.

"Fine, but whatever he did, you should forgive him, he looked torn up. Kept catching him staring at you all day"

Katniss' stomach grew uneasy, she'd only seen him once, he had been seeing and STARING at her all day?

"Well thanks for the advice. I'll see." She said not wanting to start an argument with Rose at this occasion. "Unfortunately Peeta and I need to go pick up Cinna and Prim from my mom's so we have to go"

"Okay!" chirped Rose with a sad smile, "thank you for coming, means a lot" the two hugged tightly again.

Katniss began to retreat back to the front gates where they had parked, when she felt an odd presence on her back. She looked back into the crowd and saw a man dressed in a sharp black suit, with frosty white hair staring at her. He looked incredibly familiar, she racked her brain for an answer when the remembrance of her night with Gale suddenly appeared, and it was the man she had met at the bar.

She was uneasy about her encounter with this stranger, and she wanted to speak to him again, she didn't like the feeling she got from seeing him now and from what she remembered she wasn't completely comfortable around him at the bar either.

Suddenly, the man turned on his heel and began retreating towards the street. Katniss began to walk towards him, then a slight jog, however his strides were longer.

"Hey!" she called after him. Was his pace increasing?

She finally caught up to where he had been right in time for him to slip into a sleek black car and drive off. Katniss huffed to herself. She wasn't completely sure why she wanted to speak to him, she just did. That's when she felt it again, the eyes staring at her. She shot her head up and there he was. Standing tall and proud just as before. Gale Hawthorne.

"Hey, Katniss!" she heard behind her, not turning her head, eyes still locked to gale's. "Hey, I've been looking every-" Peeta stopped once he saw what Katniss was looking at. "Oh" was all that came out. He made an audible gulping and breathed in deeply as Gale's eyes suddenly shifted from Katniss to Peeta.

In one swift move gale was on the street, walking towards them. Katniss tensed, she wanted to grab for Peeta's hand, but she also did not want to show her anxiety, so she remained still.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple," said Gale smiling tightly.

"Hello, Gale" spoke Peeta flatly.

"Hey Peeta" he returned slightly cheerfully. "So did Katniss tell you what we did last week?"

* * *

><p><strong>cliff hangers are my favourite. if you haven't noticed yet haha.<br>do you guys know the origin of the word "cliffhanger?" In a silent film back in the 1900s a character was left literally HANGING FROM A CLIFF by his finger tips at the end and that's where the term comes from! cool huh?**

**so i know sometimes i give like a passage from the next chapter or like a hint as to the next events, have I done that for this story or just others? i dunno. anyway! but all i can really say for this is THE NEXT CHAPTER IS INTENSE. I PROMISE. so just keep on reading!**

**for those of you who submitted your names, DON'T WORRY! you're coming up very soon :) i was gonna make you people just at the funeral that Rose is like "hey" to or something then i was like nah that's lame they have to be cooler than that! but yeah don't worry you will come soon.**

**please reviiiiew! i mean you don't have to i just like to know you're there :) LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	12. Family Time

**wow so this is long overdue huh? lots has happened in the last few months, some ups and downs, but it was all very distracting from my writing and I am truly deeply sorry for that. I have NOT abandoned this story and I WILL finish it and it will be great and you'll all love it because I love all of you! what is a story without readers? jk I do it mostly because i love it and it gives me some sense of achievement (cue sad horn music)**

**Anyway! hope you guys enjoy the chapter :) and if you do/don't or have any questions/suggestions, anything at all! please review and favourite! thanks guys :) hope you're all having a lovely summer xox- Brooklyn**

* * *

><p>Katniss whole body jerked, without thought she jabbed a stern pointed finger at Gale, "shut the fuck up, Gale" she threatened.<p>

"Katniss" whispered Peeta aggressively, "what do you mean, Gale?" he asked turning his attention back to the person of interest once his wife backed off a little.

"Well Katniss and I hung out last week and I was just wondering if she told you"

"No" he said flatly, turning to face his wife, "no she didn't" Katniss' jaw tensed, she averted her eyes quickly and breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. Gale wouldn't say anything… would he?

Peeta scoffed in disbelief at his wife. She didn't specifically tell him where she had been that night but Rose had told him. With all that had gone on with the funeral since that night, he hadn't had the time to confront her with it.

Katniss felt an immense amount of guilt for what had happened that night, for letting it go so far. She was going to tell Peeta; she honestly was, she just hadn't had the time and for some reason was having problems finding the courage. Perhaps it was because still now as Gale stood in front of her she could feel a sort of hunger to taste his lips again, to feel his body against hers and that wonderful tingling sensation she could feel…

"My apologies, I thought husband and wife shared _everything" _said Gale snapping Katniss from her thoughts.

"Actually" she said, "I can hangout with whoever I want whenever, and I don't need to share" she said both as to warn Gale to be cautious with his words and to let Peeta know it is true, he doesn't own her.

"You're input isn't needed, I'm talking to Peeta" Gale answered her still looking to Peeta.

"Hey, watch how you speak to my wife" Peeta said taking a threatening step.

"Stop acting tough Peeta, come on. Don't you want to know what happened between me and your precious wifey?" he taunted. Peeta's nostrils flared and a fire began inside him, fueling his anger.

"Peeta" Katniss whispered, "Peeta, let's just go, please"

"No. Please elaborate Gale" He answered flatly.

"Really, this is childish, Peeta I will talk to you about it later, let's just get home to the kids-"

"Gale" he interrupted, prompting him to continue.

"Well I'M leaving" she threatened turning slowly and beginning towards their car.

Peeta stayed where he stood, keeping eye contact with Gale. Gale grinned tightly with amusement.

"Better go with your master like a good little bitch dog," he said swiftly in one sentence. Then with the same amount of swiftness, Peeta lunged forwards knocking Gale to the ground, both hitting the cement ground with gasps of air leaving lungs.

The fight was messy, Gale would be on top of Peeta throwing punches, and then Peeta on top of Gale returning the hits, on and on repeat. Katniss stood aside, screaming at the men who were now acting like boys (as Katniss stated over and over to the two on the ground). A crowd quickly formed around them, though no one stepped in.

The two shouted random slurs to each other, lots about being jealous, some just flat out curses and damns. Nothing too threatening, and to Katniss' pleasure, no admittance to their encounter from the other night.

"Are you kidding me?!" a shrill voice shrieked suddenly. The murmurs of people around watching the fight silenced quick and the two men stopped moving, lying awkwardly on the ground, looking up at the horrified blonde.

"At my little brother's funeral? IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?"

"Rose" Gale said, barely audible, and getting quickly to his feet. Peeta followed behind him, looking guilty.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Whatever this is about, it ends"

"Rose…" Katniss began, placing a comforting hand on her good friend's shoulder.

"Don't bother, it's fine Katniss, but I think it's time you and Peeta left, alright?" she answered, shrugging the hand off of her shoulder.

Katniss nodded silently and turned towards the car, allowing Peeta to trail behind only offering one last glare to Gale.

* * *

><p>Katniss felt her phone vibrate once she sat down in the car; "Hello?" she said answering.<p>

"Mummy!" she heard a little female voice call on the other end.

"Hi sweetie! Why are you calling? Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice much sweeter than it had been just moments ago.

"Yeah, everything is okay. Grandma is just cooking dinner right now, chicken!" Katniss laughed.

"That's great, Prim, but why did you call?"

"I was just wondering when you and daddy were coming home… Cinna and I really miss you, you keep leaving us" Katniss felt her heart swell slightly; unsure of whether it was with love or guilt.

"We're only about 45 minutes away, we're just leaving now, I'm sorry daddy and I have been so busy with work lately, but I promise we'll start spending more family time together, remember what i told you earlier?"

"Yeah I do... Okay!" the little girl chirped into the phone, "bye mumma, see you soon! I love you!"

"Love you too, cutie" Katniss said, hearing a weird loud crack on the other line, but choosing to ignore it and hung up the phone.

The rest of the car ride home was silent, Peeta drove, the only sounds were him clearing his throat of Katniss' tense inhales of desperate oxygen. They pulled into the driveway, Katniss moved quickly to get out of the car.

"Don't" Peeta said sharply, not moving to look at her. Katniss stopped, and turned to him.

"What Peeta?" she said, her aggressiveness taking Peeta by surprise

"You should have told me-" he began, Katniss was eager to make this a quick conversation.

"I didn't want you to be angry-"

"You lied to me!" Peeta had different plans, he wasn't going to let her pin the situation on him, or end it so suddenly without getting his words across.

"I knew you'd be suspicious and worried"

"Lying about where you are- going to see HIM, is supposed to make me less suspicious?" Katniss tried to ignore the pain in his eyes, but she felt the guilt kicking at her stomach.

"See, you are suspicious" she offered. Peeta paused before chuckling to himself.

"Seriously? You're really going to try to pin this on me, real mature Katniss"

The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Katniss hated lying, she hated it so much but it came so naturally for her now, usually she wouldn't care so much the effect she had on people but now she couldn't bare to see her husband like this. She knew he was hurt by her lie, even if it was something simple, even if she believed she didn't owe him an explanation or didn't need his permission, she still felt guilty. Especially considering what had gone on that night between her and Gale.

She needed to lie, if he knew the truth it would only hurt him more and at this point Katniss could not bare it.

"Nothing happened" she offered simply, emotionless. Then turned on the little switch in her brain, softening her eyes, grinning that winning Katniss smile and gently touching his face so their eyes met. "I know that's why you're so concerned. Gale and I have had history together, I know you know this. That was many years ago and all in the past now. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied, I love you" she pulled his face in, ignoring his tense muscles attempting to resist, and gently kissed his lips. Only a few seconds passed before she felt his body relax and his lips move with hers.

"I love you too," he breathed, offering a tight grin once they separated. Peeta was not completely convinced, but he was weak and exhausted and he knew if he kept arguing it would not end well. So he settled. "Come on, let's go inside and see the kids, I'm sure your mother is exhausted and ready to go home".

* * *

><p>"Sir" a man with a shaved scalp, dyed purple, in a sheer silver uniform spoke to another broad backed man with white hair in a red suit "the last hovercraft has arrived" he said, trying not to choke on his nervous words.<p>

"Excellent, send them in" he answered turning to face the door. The two giant silver doors opened slowly and a flood of heads shuffled into the room. "Welcome!" the man's voice boomed, and he watched as the new bodies shook at the loud noise, ignoring a few muffled sobs he continued to speak. "My name is Wren, and I'm sure you are all wondering what you're doing here".

The two doors slammed shut and there were a few audible gasps. The room suddenly darkened slightly and there were some noises of panic, more men in silver entered the room and began closing in on the other people, surrounding them until the first of the men raised his hand high, a small needle in hand and jammed it into the throat of one of the people. The body hit the floor with a thud and the room broke out into screams and cries for help as Wren grinned to himself and turned to check the giant clock mantled above him.

"Anytime now" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Peeta walked up to the door of their house, hand in hand (Katniss demanded it as to show more affection for her husband).<p>

"Do you smell that?" asked Peeta once they reached the door. Katniss sniffed.

"Smells like… smoke" the two looked at each other and at the same time noticed the panic in the others eyes. Katniss grabbed for the doorknob only to notice the door was already open, and broken.

Katniss felt every cell in her body burst into action, her adrenaline hit a new high as she nearly shoved Peeta aside and burst across the threshold. A few chairs were flipped aside, there were chips and dents in the walls, and all the lights were off, flicking on the first hall light Katniss ran for the kitchen, hearing Peeta stumbling behind her.

In the kitchen they found Katniss' mother unconscious on the floor, in front of the stove which was smoking, a chicken burning inside.

"Go check on the kids, I'll get the oven and try to wake up your mother" Peeta barely rushed out, without another word Katniss was racing up the stairs. The first door was Prim's room; flinging open the door she turned on the light. She felt her heart drop into her stomach when she saw the empty bed, no imprint, no ruffled sheets; her daughter had not lain in that bed that night.

Next she ran to Cinna's room, the next-door over, vacant. As well as prim's, an empty untouched bed. She felt the hot salty tears stream down her cheeks and she swiped at them as they blurred her vision. She checked every room and there was no sign of her children anywhere.

"Katniss!" she heard a holler from downstairs, but it wasn't her husband.

Racing down back to the kitchen she saw her mother cradled in Peeta's arms, his face pale and still. "Katniss" she said again, chocking on sobs, coughing and wheezing, "they're gone" she said.

Katniss bit her lip to keep from crying, "where? Where are they?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know" her mother said defeated, "some men came, they took them. I was cooking, I tried to stop them I swear, oh god, Katniss" her mother wailed into Peeta's arms.

Katniss looked up at Peeta who sat stunned, a few tears burned his eyes, but otherwise his face was straight and emotionless. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut hard. He looked up and saw his wife's crushed expression. Their children were gone and they had no idea where.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOAAAHHH, amiright? <strong>

**hope you guys enjoyed that, i tried to make it semi-intense, did it work? yes? no? maybe so? let me know!**

**bye bye **


End file.
